Ao solo de uma guitarra : uma DG diferente
by KMalfoy
Summary: É uma DG Draco e Gina são loucos por rock,paixao que leva ao encontro
1. Férias n'A Toca

Cap 1 - Férias de Gina n'A Toca  
  
****Sua casa estava lotada como sempre, mas como de costume ela se sentia sozinha. Não que seus pais e seus irmãos não ligassem para ela, pelo contrário, mas ela sentia falta de alguém que ela pudesse contar tudo o que ela tivesse sentindo, mas por mais que conversasse com Hermione, não se sentia a vontade para falar sobre todos os assuntos que a incomodavam e na verdade Hermione era amiga de Rony não dela.  
  
Gina Weasley era muito tímida e por isso não fazia amizade tão facilmente como seus irmãos Fred e Jorge e não contava com amigos tão fiéis como Rony.Claro que ela tinha colegas como Colin, Davin, Rachel, Julia, Melaine e outros grifinórios do mesmo ano. Mas nada como a amizade do "trio maravilha ". Harry Potter e Hermione Granger estavam passando n'A Toca a última semana de férias antes do retorno a Hogwarts, onde começariam o sexto ano e Gina o quinto. Harry, Rony e Hermione se mostravam muito ansiosos para a volta a Hogwarts , mas Gina mostrava-se indiferente a essa ansiedade "Vai ser igualzinho a todos os outros anos, vou tirar notas razoáveis , na maior parte do tempo nem vão perceber a minha presença , Rony vai ficar me excluindo das conversas que tem com Hermione e Harry , vou ficar sozinha , e não vou poder desabafar com ninguém,por que realmente eu não acho que realmente naquele colégio perceba quando eu fico triste . Porque como eu mesma sei que Rachel , Julia e Milene são só minhas colegas de quarto , nada mais. " pensava Gina quando foi trazida de volta pelos gritos de Rony :  
  
- Gina , avisa à mamãe que eu , Harry e Hermione vamos sair para passear e que a gente volta antes do jantar . Disse já batendo a porta.  
  
"Ah, Rony, não precisa se preocupar se eu vou ficar aqui sozinha sem fazer nada!Pode ir ! Ah! E obrigada por não me perguntar se eu quero ir!!"pensou Gina tristemente. Gina continuou folheando a revista que estava em suas mãos mas sentiu uma lágrima brotar de seus olhos quando olhou para a revista e viu "Que tipo faz a sua amiga?" e pensou "Hum .. eu nem tenho alguém para fazer esse teste. Gina não entendia porque o trio não a chamou para sair durante as férias inteiras, quer dizer , tirando o dia que Gui e Carlinhos foram chamados pelo trio para jogar quadribol e ela foi chamada só porque seus 2 irmãos mais velhos fizeram questão de que ela jogasse também .  
  
Gina só ficava feliz de verdade quando Fred e Jorge chegavam em casa ,do trabalho na Gemialidades Weasley .Eles a faziam chorar de tanto rir. Ela não se sentia sozinha do lado dos irmãos , e foram logo eles que tinham terminado Hogwarts e não poderiam fazer companhia à ela no colégio.  
  
Gina parou de ficar pensando no que eles 3 deveriam estar fazendo agora e subiu para o quarto e tirou do guarda roupa sua coisa mais preciosa, que fazia companhia a ela quando não tinha nada para fazer , ninguém para conversar , ninguém para mandar uma coruja. Gina sempre achou meio exagerada a curiosidade de seu pai pelas coisas truxas mas tinha uma coisa feita pelos trouxas , que os bruxos faziam também , mas com certeza sem tamanho sucesso : o rock . Há uns dois anos atrás seu pai tinha levado para casa um toca cd's trouxa , que tinha ganhado de um amigo que sabia de seu fascínio pelas coisas trouxas .  
  
- Pai, que isso ?! Mais uma coisa para a sua coleção de artefatos trouxas?  
  
É , eu ganhei de um amigo meu , ele achou essa beleza aqui perto da casa dele e me deu . Isso é um fone de ouvido pelo que eu andei pesquisando . E isso é um cd player .  
  
- Deixa eu ver .- Gina pôs no ouvido e seu pai apertou o play . Ela levou um susto mas depois que se acostumou com o som disse:  
  
-Pai parece com a música que "As Esquisitonas" cantam , mas é 1000000 vezes melhor !!!!  
  
- Ele me deu esse pacote com esses cd's aqui!! Veja!- disse Arthur muito animado com o interesse de sua filha por aqueles objetos trouxas.  
  
E desde esse dia rock virou como uma obsessão (boa é claro) para Gina, que sempre que ganhava nem que fosse 1 galeão trocava por dinheiro trouxa para juntar e comprar mais cd's . E agora ela já tem várias discografias de grandes bandas completinhas!! E continuava juntando dinheiro para comprar mais e mais. Eles sempre lhe faziam companhia, rock mais balada para quando estava mais triste, e mais pesados quando estava bem agitada. O único problema eram as pilhas que acabavam rapidinho. Então ela pediu ao pai para fazer um feitiço de energia no cd player, e o carregava para todos os lugares.  
  
E por mais estranho que possa parecer, a solidão , tristeza , falta de amigos , a pureza dos sentimentos e principalmente os cd's de rock , vão levar Gina a conhecer o grande amor de sua vida. 


	2. Na Mansão Malfoy

Cap 2 - Na mansão Malfoy  
  
Draco tinha acabado de acordar quando ouve a porta se abrindo violentamente , era seu pai Lúcio Malfoy .  
  
-Draco, pelo que eu me lembre,eu avisei ontem que eu queria você acordado as 10:00 em ponto , para que quando eu chegasse em casa você já estivesse pronto e que já tivesse sido servido o desjejum para que você fosse comigo acertar uns assuntos meus na Travessa do Tranco e depois iríamos comprar o seu material não foi?!?!?! -berrava o Sr. Malfoy .  
  
- Sim senhor, o senhor me avisou - disse Draco meio assustado para seu pai (ele era uma das únicas pessoas que Draco tinha medo ).  
  
- E eu posso saber POR QUE VOCÊ AINDA NÃO FEZ ISSO ????!!!!!- continuava berrando Lúcio .  
  
- Porque..porque...Polly (seu elfo doméstico) esqueceu de me acordar - disse ele com uma ponta de remorso que Lúcio não percebeu pois Draco sabia realmente esconder seus sentimentos quando queria.  
  
- Então arrume-se AGORA , se não eu vou te deixar aí , e você vai sem material para Hogwarts!!! Enquanto eu vou falar com aquele elfo incompetente!!!!- disse ele, batendo a porta furiosamente.  
  
-Droga - berrou Draco, porque ele sabia o que Lúcio iria conversar com Polly, mesma coisa que ele conversara com Duff , Wedley e Boncy antes de lançar sobre eles a maldição do Morto-Vivo , que deixava os elfos como múmias mas continuavam trabalhando . Draco gostava dela (uma coisa que se Lúcio soubesse provavelmente deserdaria o filho. Um Malfoy tratando um ELFO como igual..) , ele se inspirou numa música trouxa que gostava muito de uma banda chamada Nirvana.  
  
Outra coisa que ninguém poderia ficar sabendo,pois se o Sangue-Puro- Lúcio- Malfoy descobrisse o fascínio que Draco tinha pelo rock trouxa,seria um motivo mais que suficiente para que Lúcio lançasse uma das Maldições Imperdoáveis em Draco.Pois seria uma desonra se Draco , o único herdeiro do nome Malfoy se misturasse com qualquer tipo de coisa trouxa.  
  
Draco, ciente disso, enfeitiçou uma parte de seu armário para que pudesse colocar a sua coleção de cd's de rock e seu cd player . Mas isso era só uma questão de segurança mesmo já que Lúcio quase nunca ia no quarto de Draco.  
  
Isso aconteceu quando ele viajou para os EUA com uma excursão de jovens bruxos da Sonserina . Estava andando perto da Wizard Dancing , uma danceteria de bruxos , quando se perdeu do grupo e foi parar numa rua trouxa , onde tinha uma loja chamada Hello Disco ,e levado pela curiosidade ele entrou .  
  
E começou a imitar o que os jovens trouxas na loja faziam . Ele ficou na frente de um aparelho esquisito , que ele nunca tinha visto antes . E pôs um negócio parecido com os abafadores da aula de Herbologia e apertou um botão e...ARREE!! Todos na loja olharam estranhando o susto que Malfoy tinha levado ao ouvir aquelas vozes pelos "abafadores", mas Draco fingiu que nem tinha visto e agora prestava atenção naquele som magnífico que saía dos fones. Olhou para frente e viu colado no aparelho "Guns n'Roses - Live Era" e desde aquele dia ele começou a "contrabandear"aqueles objetos trouxas para dentro de casa . O que não foi difícil , por que o dinheiro bruxo vale muito mais que o trouxa . Então Draco só tinha que pedir dinheiro para comprar um sorvete e já tinha dinheiro para compra-los.O difícil era sair do mundo bruxo sem chamar atenção. Era um Malfoy. Mas sempre conseguia passar para o lado trouxa e saciar esse vicio que é o ROCK.  
  
"Esse é um dos prazeres que eu não largo nem que meu pai me lance um Imperius . Tenho certeza que eu conseguiria resistir a maldição ." Pensava Draco enquanto tomava seu banho. E começava a pensar como ele faria para se livrar de seu pai para comprar mais cd's como sempre fazia quando ia ao Beco diagonal . Sempre dava uma desculpa e ia ao mundo trouxa para comprar cd's , ele até tinha bastante dinheiro trouxa guardado só para isso . Já tinha um grande acervo : todos os do iron maiden , nirvana , led zeppelin , the doors,e outras bandas novas.  
  
Agora já estava na frente da mansao Malfoy pronto para ir com seu pai ao Beco Diagonal.  
  
Oi,eu espero que vocês tenham gostado desse cap.por favor se vocês não gostaram, avisem por favor.Mandem reviews!! -------------------------------- ---------- 


	3. No Beco Diagonal

Cap 3- No Beco Diagonal  
  
Enquanto isso n'A Toca ....  
  
****Gina tinha acordado bem cedinho naquele dia , queria tomar banho e se arrumar para ir ao Beco diagonal com sua mãe , seus irmão Rony , Mione e Harry . E como a casa estava lotada , se quisesse ter um banho de mais de 10 minutos teria que se arrumar cedo . Eram umas 10:30 quando todos levantaram para começar a se arrumar para irem comprar o material no Beco Diagonal. É claro que toda animação de Gina não era para comprar o material escolar , isso ela faria sua mãe fazer para ela . O que estava fazendo Gina pular de alegria era o fato de que ela tinha ganho de presente de aniversário, dinheiro trouxa de seu irmão Percy ,que por sinal estava indo muito bem no Ministério e estava guardando para quando tivesse a oportunidade de ir ao Beco Diagonal . A primeira coisa que lhe veio em mente foi "vou gastar em cd's trouxas". Mas o único problema era que a querra entre o Ministério e Voldemort estava recomeçando deixando o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley pedirem para Gina esperar mais um pouco para sair do território bruxo , já que ninguém poderia ajuda-la se ela viesse a correr algum perigo. Mas Gina não queria esperar "tenho que arranjar um jeito de ir lá hoje !" Depois de alguns minutos estavam todos viajando via flú para o Beco Diagonal.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Lúcio estava com Draco na Borgin & Burkes resolvendo algumas coisas com Sr. Borgin .  
  
- ...você sabe como é o Ministério, sempre querendo regular tudo o que você tem . Mesmo sendo em casa ! 100 livros de arte das trevas no máximo!! Isso é um ultraje!!!  
  
- Claro! Eu entendo o senhor , quando descobriram que eu tinha em casa 5 vira- tempos eles quase me levaram para Azkaban por contrabando de objetos controlados pelo Ministério!!  
  
-Hum..pai..será que eu poderia ir na loja de esportes ver se tem algum lançamento de vassouras para quadribol?- perguntou um pouco receoso da resposta .  
  
- Pode sim, se for para ver se inventaram uma vassoura que faça pelo menos uma vez você ganhar do Potter vai logo!!! Mas vê se não demora que eu tenho mais assuntos para tratar e não posso ficar esperando você o dia todo!!- sussurrou friamente  
  
-Então ta bom! Eu volto já!- disse Draco que nem se importava mais com as palavras maldosas que Lúcio deferia contra seu próprio filho na esperança de que ele se tornasse mais frio ainda com as outras pessoas.  
  
..........  
  
-Mãe, será que eu poderia ir na petshop comprar comida para o Pichi ??- disse Gina tentando fazer a cara mais inocente que podia fazer.  
  
-Pode Gina, mas vê se não demora , eu já lhe falei sobre como anda o mundo mágico, não falei?  
  
-Pode deixar que eu volto logo!!! Mas por via das dúvidas compra os meus livros sem mim mesmo tah?!  
  
- Por que você demoraria comprando comida para uma coruja?!-disse desconfiada  
  
- Ué , eu posso querer passar rapidinho na loja de roupas , ou passar na loja de esportes mágicos e me distrair - disse rezando para que a mãe acreditasse no que ela disse.  
  
-Ok , pode ir filha - disse Molly Weasley beijando o rosto da filha.  
  
N/A-Nossa esses capítulos estão curtíssimos!!Mas é necessário para que eu cehgue ao ponto que eu quero chegar.Poxa, finalmente esses dois vão se esbarrar!!eu tava achando que eu não ia conseguir fazer isso acontecer nunca!bem espero que vocês tenham gostado do início dessa fic..Foi só Para localização..agora que começa realmente!! Por Favor mandem reviews!! 


	4. O encontro

Cap 4 . O encontro  
  
N/A - Oi, eu gostaria de agradecer aos reviews e dizer que eu vou atender os pedidos de vocês na medida do possível. E gostaria de que se vocês tivessem alguma sugestão, não só de bandas mas de musicas que possam vir a se encaixarem na fic , mandem mensagem me avisando. Bem agora finalmente o encontro de Draco e Gina.Até q enfim um cap de tam razoável!  
  
Draco saiu da Borgin & Burkes tendo como destino uma loja do mundo trouxa que ficava a dois quarteirões de distancia d'O Caldeirão furado.  
  
Passou pela loja de esportes rapidamente só para ver o nome da vassoura que tinha sido lançada há somente 1 mês, e que voava ainda melhor que a Firebolt que tinha sido o último lançamento de vassouras de corrida, que por sinal era realmente fantástica. E Draco se perguntava como seria o desempenho da Catching Sky, quando foi trazido de volta dos seus pensamentos para o objetivo principal.  
  
Ele tentava achar uma maneira de passar despespercebido pelos que estavam no caldeirão furado então teve uma idéia. Draco aplicou em si mesmo o feitiço da imperceptibilidade, que fazia com que as pessoas não o notassem.  
  
Um feitiço parecido com o usado para proteger o próprio Caldeirão Furado, que Draco aprendeu com seu pai Lucio, pois dizendo ele, poderiam ser de muita utilidade no futuro. Como muitos outros feitiços que aprendera com o seu pai muito antes de chegar a Hogwarts no primeiro ano.  
  
Esse feitiço, dura muito pouco tempo, uns 3 minutos, tempo que Draco achou suficiente para atravessar o bar. E quando viu uma bruxa idosa se dirigindo para o muro de tijolos, fez o feitiço e andou apressadamente para o muro, tomando muito cuidado para não esbarrar em ninguém, pois o feitiço funciona como a capa da invisibilidade.  
  
E assim Draco Malfoy facilmente passou do mundo mágico para o mundo trouxa sem ter sido visto.  
  
Dirigiu-se para a loja de cds que não ficava muito longe dali, pois mesmo que não tivesse tanto preconceito quanto seu pai em relação ao mundo trouxa, ele não se sentia a vontade naquele mundo.  
  
E então depois de caminhar os dois quarteirões, avistou a loja de cds chamada Musical Space*. Quando entrou Draco ficou espantado com o tamanho da loja, parecia maior que a biblioteca de Hogwarts, e não vendia só cds como vendia instrumentos, revistas e livros sobre música. Era realmente gigantesca. Ela era dividida por ritmos então Draco dirigiu-se para a parte de rock.  
  
Draco queria comprar quantos cds ele pudesse levar, não era sempre que tinha esta oportunidade de se livrar do déspota do Lúcio, e ainda por cima passava a maior parte do ano em Hogwarts, o que fazia ele agradecer todos os dias por estudar em um colégio interno, pois assim não tinha que agüentar Lúcio sempre.  
  
Draco começou a ouvir a seção de "Mais vendidos" e escolheu cds que ele pensou serem indispensáveis para a sua coleção, pois ele queria começar ouvir melhor o som de bandas mais novas, que ele viu que também mandavam muito bem.Então separou o cd Meteora do Linkin Park, o cd By the way do Red Hot Chilli Peppers (que nem é uma banda tão nova assim), que era uma banda que Draco tinha o cd Californication e achou o som da banda muito show e também comprou o cd do Coldplay, uma banda que toca uma música mais "calma" mas extremamente incitante.  
  
Draco não percebia, mas ele estava tão distraído ouvindo as músicas naquele aparelho que as tocava que a cada música que ele ouvia ele se movia cada vez mais.  
  
Primeiro começou mexendo levemente a cabeça, depois começou a elevar cada vez mais o nível de movimentação até chegar a ponto de várias pessoas na loja passarem olhando curiosamente para ele. Algumas rindo, outras olhando e pensando o que aquele garoto tinha na cabeça.  
  
Draco estava muito animado ouvindo o cd do Iron Maiden na seção "Bandas Históricas"(não resistiu e mesmo tendo o cd em casa deu uma passadinha so para ouvir Aces High ), tão animado que continuava sem perceber que casa vez mais pessoas olhavam para ele .  
  
Mas ele,nem via qem estava a sua volta, só prestava atenção nos movimento daquela guitarra que alguns trouxas pensavam que só poderia ser movida a mágica.Mas Draco sabia que não,pois achava que nem bruxos poderosos poderiam substituir com feitiços , o talento daqueles trouxas craques na guitarra. Draco gostava muito do som que resultava a junção da bateria, baixo e guitarras.Mas sem dúvida era fã das guitarras que choravam, berravam e em alguns riffs pareciam falar.  
  
E Draco envolto naquela "magia" feita pelos trouxas, não percebeu a chegada de Gina Weasley na loja.  
  
E a princípio nem ela, pois assim como Draco,ela ficou estupefata com a grandiosidade da loja e quando viu que ela se dividia em gêneros musicais, foi direto para a seção que se voltava para o rock.  
  
Quando estava se aproximando da seção, viu de longe , um garoto louro que estava escutando cds de rock e pulava , socava o ar , tocava uma guitarra imaginária e cantava bem alto uma música que Gina reconheceu logo , pois amava aquela música do Iron Maiden , muito show.  
  
O que, ou melhor quem ela não reconheceu de imediato foi o garoto "maluco" que lembrou Gina a maneira que Fred e Jorge sempre dançavam , escandalosamente.  
  
Gina, que já ria da cena foi se aproximando para vê-la mais de perto quando pára, abismada com quem ela vê. Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Não é possível!! Gina você deve estar ficando maluca!! Até parece que Malfoy um garoto de sangue puro , que detesta trouxas e sangue-ruims , herdeiro de um dos mais poderosos Comensais da Morte estaria: no mundo trouxa , numa loja de cds no mundo trouxa,usando um aparelho de cds numa loja trouxa no mundo trouxa e ainda por cima ouvindo música trouxa!! É Gina você deve ter caído da vassoura quando era criança, só pode." Pensou Gina enquanto se aproximava mais ainda da cena para ter certeza.  
  
"É ele mesmo! Quem diria ! Malfoy numa loja trouxa . Hum... se ele me vir aqui vai me lançar o feitiço do esquecimento para que eu não conte à ninguém ."pensou Gina enquanto se afastava do garoto.  
  
Mas de repente parou , não poderia perder a chance de zombar com aquele garoto que vivia brigando com seu irmão e ofendendo a sua família.  
  
Então foi se aproximando novamente e encostou do lado do aparelho silenciosamente para que não estragasse seu plano. Draco continuava sem perceber a sua presença , a musica que estava ouvindo estava em sua melhor parte.  
  
Se Gina não tivesse desviado a tempo ela teria ganhado um belo soco na barriga.Então ela viu que era hora dela agir.  
  
Ela que morria de rir da cena que via , apertou o stop na máquina e imediatamente Draco olhou para ela , que ria descontroladamente.  
  
- Eu nunca pensei que eu fosse ver uma coisa tão hilária quando eu saí do Beco Diagonal para comprar uns CDs!!! ahahaha - falou Gina sem conseguir controlar o riso .  
  
-Draco estava atônito, nunca pensou que haveria a possibilidade de encontrar outro bruxo naquela loja , e por isso não tinha uma resposta feita na cabeça ."Droga, por que essa Weasley tinha vir logo hoje nessa loja??!! pensou Draco .  
  
- O que você esta fazendo aqui Weasley ???- perguntou ele, tão alto que muitas pessoas viraram se para olhar a cena.  
  
-Pelo que eu vejo , vim fazer a mesma coisa que você . Draco olhou espantado, como uma Weasley teria o mesmo bom gosto que ele ? Ela era uma bruxa de sangue puro também mas sua família era desprezada por algumas famílias que tinham um certo ódio de trouxas , como a família de Draco . E enquanto ouvia Weasley falar pensava desesperadamente uma resposta para a pergunta que Gina provavelmente iria fazer.  
  
- Mas eu me pergunto, o que você , um Malfoy estaria fazendo numa loja trouxa, de musica trouxa!!! E pergunto mais, o que aconteceria se algumas pessoas da Grifinória ficassem sabendo disso - disse Gina que se divertia muito com a situação . E essa tranqüilidade fazia sentir cada vez mais raiva daquela situação.  
  
É claro que Gina não poderia contar , simplesmente pelo fato de que ela teria que explicar o que ela também estava fazendo naquela loja.  
  
- E eu me pergunto como você pretende comprar alguma coisa nessa loja sendo que você não tem dinheiro nem para comprar um sapo de chocolate!- Draco mandou a primeira resposta que lhe veio á cabeça , não sabia direito o porquê, mas ele se sentia desconfortável na presença dela, parecia que ela conseguia tirar a máscara dele, e ele não conseguiria ficar ali falando com ela por muito tempo.  
  
Gina não ficou surpresa com a resposta dada pelo Draco, para se defender ele sempre atacava , xingava e zombava dos outros. Então como já estava acostumada ela não corou e nem fez cara de quem tinha ficado ofendida. Só continuou a encara-lo.  
  
Ela não sabia porque, mas desde quando começou a conversar com Draco naquela loja , ela tinha perdido a vontade de brigar , perturbar ou seja lá o que ela estivesse querendo fazer com ele antes de apertar o Stop da máquina.  
  
Ela estava com vontade de perguntar como ele tinha descoberto aquela música trouxa , como tinha aprendido a mexer na máquina e coisas desse tipo.  
  
Draco estava a espera do que Gina ia falar. Se fosse outra pessoa ou outra ocasião ele simplesmente teria dado as costas e ido embora . Mas ele não conseguia desviar seus olhos dos dela , parecia hipnotizado por aquele olhar . E Gina estava travando uma batalha consigo mesma , ela queria conversar com Draco, ela nunca tinha conhecido um bruxo que gostasse daquela música tanto quanto ela , pois achava que Draco não se arriscaria a ser descoberto se não gostasse mesmo daquela música .  
  
"O máximo que pode acontecer é ele me dar um fora, aí é só eu ameaçar ele de novo. Ah! Não custa nada e eu to curiosa para saber mais sobre ele. E eu não vou ter outra oportunidade dessa nunca mais ."  
  
-Malfoy, como você começou a gostar de rock?- perguntou Gina meio na dúvida se deveria estar mesmo tentando puxar conversa com Draco.  
  
- O que?! - perguntou Draco incrédulo, a menos de 5 minutos Gina estava ameaçando contar a todos que o tinha visto naquela situação e agora ela estava parecendo começar uma conversa amigável com ele.  
  
-Malfoy, eu nunca conheci outro bruxo que igual a mim que gostasse de rock trouxa,e digo que você gosta porque não acredito que se arriscaria a ser visto aqui se não fosse realmente importante.  
  
Draco também nunca tinha conhecido alguém que como ele gostasse de rock trouxa, já que na Sonserina não tinham "sangue-ruim" e se alguém fosse com certeza iria negar até a morte. Draco não sabia realmente o porque, mas achava que via sinceridade nos olhos dela, então resolveu que iria conversar com ela.  
  
Draco tirou o fone de ouvido e pegou os cds que tinha separado para comprar, ao todo foram 15 cds, mas nada que um feitiço primário não conseguisse esconder.E sentou-se numa poltrona que tinha perto das máquinas. E Gina, entendendo que Draco também queria conversar com ela, sentou-se na poltrona em frente, ficando novamente olhando nos olhos de Draco, o que fazia ela sentir seu estômago se contrair de uma maneira diferente.  
  
- Eu nunca tive acesso a coisas e costumes trouxas, até que numa viagem... - e Draco contou tudo para Gina. Sobre a viajem, o seu armário que estava enfeitiçado para guardar os cds, sobre seu elfo chamado Polly e sobre o que seu pai faria caso descobrisse que ele tinha alguma ligação com qualquer coisa que fosse do mundo trouxa.  
  
- Nossa, eu nunca pensei que Lúcio poderia fazer uma coisa dessas com você Malfoy.-disse Gina chocada.  
  
- Pois é, por isso que ele não pode saber sobre nada disso que eu te contei.- disse Draco que se sentiu muito bem em estar compartilhando algo com alguém.Já que ele nunca teve amigos para contar o que estava acontecendo com ele. Crabbe e Goyle eram realmente chatos e idiotas demais.  
  
-Hum...Malfoy,pode deixar, eu guardo segredo. Por mais estranho que possa parecer, eu to gostando de tem uma conversa civilizada com você -disse Gina  
  
Draco sorriu ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo , primeiro porque agora estava bem mais relaxado pois sabia que não ia ser entregue e também porque ele estava adorando conversar com Gina , ela uma Weasley , Draco tinha simplesmente se esquecido desse fato e parecia que Gina também não se importava muito por ele ser um Malfoy. O que fez com que ele mesmo não se lembrasse, pelo menos durante aquele tempo que ele era um Malfoy, um sobrenome que pesava muito sobre Draco.  
  
- Eu concordo com você, para uma grifinória você bastante legal. Acho que nós até poderíamos ser amigos não é? !-Draco focou um pouco constrangido por ter proposto uma coisa dessas, pois não sabia a resposta que Gina poderia dar .  
  
- Claro Malfoy, vai ser muito ter alguém para conversar em sobre tudo. Por incrível que pareça , eu acho que você é uma pessoa muito legal.  
  
- Eu acho que amigos não se chamam pelo sobrenome, meu nome é Draco.  
  
- Ok, não sei se você sabe mas meu nome é Gina- disse sorrindo , Gina estava adorando conversar com Draco .  
  
- Draco você tem muitos cds de rock?  
  
-Mais ou menos , é meio difícil se livrar de Lucio Malfoy , mas eu há tenho algumas discografias completas.e olha só , eu vou levar esses aqui . - estendeu os cds na direção de Gina , que tinha alguns , e os que ela não tinha ela foi ouvir , para saber se gostava .  
  
Ela e Draco tinham o gosto parecido . Eles ficaram um bom tempo escutando cds , se divertindo . e estavam se divertindo tanto que nem perceberam o tempo passar.  
  
Os dois estavam se encaminhando para o caixa da loja quando Gina parou .  
  
-Draco que horas são?-disse Gina com a voz fraca  
  
- São 4:30 porque? - e continuou andando - Vem Gina!! - disse Draco  
  
-Draco!!! Que horas nós chegamos aqui??- ela já estava desesperada  
  
- Mais ou menos uma hora .. Caramba!!! Gina!!! Eu perdi a hora!! E agora??  
  
-É ,que desculpa nós vamos dar aos nossos pais ?? - disse Gina , quase gritando  
  
- Nós ? Eu pensei que eles soubessem que você estava aqui! - disse Draco intrigado  
  
-Na verdade, eu disse para eles que eu iria comprar comida para o pichi pois eles não deixaram eu sair do Beco Diagonal ! Agora todos devem estar desesperados atrás de mim!  
  
-Calma Gina ficarmos desesperados agora não vai adiantar nada - tentando convencer Gina e a ele mesmo disso.  
  
-Vamos pagar os cds e aí pensamos na desculpa que nós vamos dar aos nossos pais. 


	5. Uma boa desculpa

Cap 5 - Uma boa desculpa  
  
***** Draco e Gina pagaram os cds que haviam escolhido(Gina comprou vários cds tbm, escolheu os que levou dentre os cds que Draco estava ouvindo,que por sinal tinha um ótimo gosto musical) e saíram da loja, os dois com uma cara bem apreensiva pois sabiam que a probabilidade de saírem sem castigo dessa situação era muito remota, para não falar inexistente.  
  
E enquanto iam caminhando em direção ao Beco Gina começou a dizer:  
  
-Ai Draco, eu to perdida!!Nesse momento toda a polícia bruxa e se duvidar a trouxa também devem estar me procurando!O que eu vou dizer para eles??!!  
  
-Eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que eu vou dizer ao Lucio, até porque se não for bem convincente ele me tranca em Azkaban pelo resto de minha vida - disse Draco exagerando um pouco (será?!).  
  
-Meus pais nunca irão acreditar que eu passei quase 4 horas procurando a ração ideal para uma coruja que sequer é minha!  
  
-Tá pensa então numa desculpa razoável para que o seu castigo não seja muito grande, porque pelo que eu vi quando o seu irmão recebeu aquele berrador, a sua mãe não deve ser das mais calmas né?!  
  
-É mesmo, eu vou levar uma bronca enorme, mas vê se essa desculpa está razoável "Mãe,eu estava na loja comprando a ração para a coruja quando eu encontrei Julia Bailey na loja , eu já tinha comprado a ração mas aí eu esperei ela terminar de comprar a comida para a coruja dela , a Allegra , e então nos fomos juntas na sorveteria comprar um sundae,ficamos lá um tempo para que nos fossemos na loja de esportes , porque lançaram uma vassoura de quadribol, que se adapta ao corpo das garotas*, que a Julia estava louca para ver,eu também estava bastante curiosa, mas a loja tava lotada , por causa da nova vassoura para quadribol, e até chegarmos até a vassoura demorou um tempão e nós perdemos a hora, foi isso que aconteceu.  
  
-Hum nada mal,só vai ficar de castigo até a ida a Hogwarts,depois tá livre, o pior vai ser comigo,que posso ter de ficar de castigo por mais tempo, porque vou voltar para casa no natal, e vai ver ele nem vai ter esquecido ainda!  
  
-Aí eu penso alguma coisa na hora -disse Draco, porque tinham chegado na frente do simples bar que não chamava a mínima atenção de um trouxa .  
  
-Vamos esperar alguém entrar, não deve demorar muito,aí eu vou por o feitiço em você para que você passe , tente ser o mais rápida possível e não esbarre em ninguém, enquanto isso, põe esse encantamento aqui nos seus cds para que seus pais não os veja.-Draco dava as instruções para Gina mas sem tirar os olhos do bar , para ver se tinha alguém se aproximando.  
  
Uma senhora de idade , com os cabelos muito longos entrou no bar então eles agiram. Entraram no Beco Diagonal cheios de pavor, principalmente Draco que não tinha nenhuma desculpa até então.  
  
Se despediu de Gina que foi ver se alguém de sua família ainda estava no Beco,é claro que não antes de passar na loja de animais e comprar a primeira ração que viu pela frente.Quando Molly viu Gina , saiu correndo em sua direção . Abraçou-a, beijou-a e depois que verificou se ela não tinhha algum arranhao ou qualquer coisa do tipo lambeu aquele sermão na menina.  
  
-Gina Weasley!! Por onde você andou? Seu pai e eu morremos de aflição e logo agora que Você-Sabe-Quem está voltando e a cada dia aqueles malditos comensais ficam mais ousados você some!!Espero que você tenha uma boa desculpa, quer dizer uma boa não uma OTIMA desculpa porque nem se for digna de Oscar você sai do castigo que no qual eu vou por você.  
  
Gina chorou de nervoso, sua mãe nunca tinha berrado tanto com ela, achava que sua mãe não tnha gritado assim nem com Jorge, Fred ou Rony.  
  
-Mae, eu sei que eu to errada é que eu estava na loja comprando a ração para a coruja quando eu encontrei Julia Bailey na loja , eu já tinha comprado a ração mas aí eu esperei ela terminar de comprar a comida para a coruja dela , a Allegra , e então nos fomos juntas na sorveteria comprar um sundae, ficamos lá um tempo para que nós fossemos n loja de esportes,porque lançaram uma vassoura, que se adapta ao corpo das garotas*, que a Julia estava louca para ver,eu também estava bastante curiosa, mas a loja tava lotada , por causa da nova vassoura de quadribol, e até chegarmos até a vassoura demorou um tempão e nós perdemos a hora, foi isso que aconteceu.  
  
*-eu li sobre essa vassoura em outra fic, mas não lembro o nome, se alguém souber, me escrevam dizendo.  
  
-Tudo bem, já que você estava com a Julia eu fico mais tranqüila, mas como eu disse o seu castigo continua intacto! Agora vamos voltar para casa. Seus irmãos, Harry e Hermione já voltaram para casa, caso você fosse direto para lá.  
  
//~//~//~// Draco atravessou o Beco Diagonal todo procurando por Lucio.Começava a bolar um plano em sua mente.Mas só daria certo se Lucio ainda não tivesse ido para casa. Para seu alívio, que não duraria muito tempo, Lucio ainda estava no mesmo lugar, pena que Lucio viu Draco, então o plano foi por água abaixo.  
  
Draco entrou na B&B resignado, e andou até seu pai.Ele prontamente levantou.  
  
-Draco onde você estava?Já são 5 horas. Você me deixou esperando aqui durante horas, sorte sua que eu tinha muitos assuntos a tratar aqui, espero que tenha um ótimo álibi.-ao contrário da Sra.Weasley, Lucio não gostava de gritar, perder o controle em público, ele ,como Draco sempre pareciam frios,e sem nenhuma expressão no rosto.  
  
- Hum... pai você sabe, sempre aqueles malditos Weasleys, dessa vez foi a pobretona mais nova. Nós nos esbarramos dentro da loja de esportes, e como todo Weasley é intrometido, quando eu fui mexer c/ a sangue ruim e com a babaca da Julia, ela ficou p. da vida, me xingou e me chamou para um duelo.- a cada palavra que dizia ia ganhando mais confiança na mentira que estava contando - e com a loja cheia eu não poderia deixar que a Weasley gritasse para todos que eu não queria duelar com ela. Então tive que aceitar, e ela falou que o duelo seria às 4 horas para me dar tempo de arranjar um padrinho.Mas a única pessoa da sonserina que eu encontrei foi a Emília e teve que ser ela mesmo.  
  
Mas é claro que não foi preciso, pois eu terminei com a vitória, só tive um pequeno corte, mas nada de mais. Já fiz um feitiço para curar.  
  
-Hum...ao menos você teve a oportunidade de mostrar para aquela Weasley ridícula que não se mexe com um Malfoy.Mas mesmo assim você me fez esperar um tempão aqui então está de castigo até a ida para Hogwarts, pois lá, só ficar na presença daquele velho gagá já será um bom castigo.  
  
-É mesmo pai...É mesmo...-disse Draco aliviado, e morrendo de vontade de voltar a Hogwarts, pois sabia que agora tinha alguém para estar junto e se sentir bem.  
  
(continua)  
  
N/A:Esse capítulo foi fraquinho...Mas eu prometo que a fic vai melhorar com o tempo...Já que isso foi preciso para contar a estória...Bem...Mandem reviews!!! 


	6. Voltando Hogwarts

Cap 6 - De volta a Hogwarts  
  
*****Os dias pareciam estar com pouca pressa para passar.Para Gina, nunca uma semana demorou tanto a passar.  
Mas o dia chegou e lá estava ela, de malas prontas e toda arrumada esperando todos se arrumarem para irem pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts. Como já era de costume, a bagunça na casa na manhã da partida não foi diferente.A mesma correria pela casa, tudo igualzinho aos anos anteriores.  
Como a guerra já estava provocando um temor maior na população bruxa, o Ministério mandou um carro para apanhar os Weasleys, a Granger e o Potter, que era o motivo da precaução. Todos estavam muito preocupados com a segurança dele.  
O trio estava cada vez mais estranho e Gina achava que isso tinha alguma coisa a ver com Voldemort.Quando chegaram na Estação Kingcross, Gina sentiu um friozinho na barriga, como se isso fosse um sinal, de que esse ano não seria como os outros.  
  
Logo que atravessaram a parede espessa que era a passagem para chegar ao Expresso, o trio se separou de Gina, e ela como sempre ficou sozinha.Então ela foi tentar achar algum amigo naquela confusão.Logo ela avistou Colin e Julia que estavam entrando no trem.Ela se juntou a eles e foram procurar uma cabine.Gina estava feliz por estar com seus colegas indo para o seu colégio.Até estranhou esse sentimento,pois sempre achou irritante a animação exagerada das pessoas na volta às aulas.  
Todos no vagão conversavam animadamente até que entraram no vagão 3 sonserinos. Todos fecharam a cara, menos Gina, ao reconhecer entre eles seu amigo.Mas teve que disfarçar essa alegria pois se percebessem, todos estranhariam.  
  
-Olha quem está nesse vagão Draco! É a idiota da Júlia e o mini fã clube do Potter - disse Crabbe,isso apontando para Colin, seu irmão e Gina.  
  
-É mesmo, como podem ter juntado as pessoas mais insignificantes de Hogwarts num mesmo vagão!! É digno de uma foto. Me empresta a sua câmera Colin!Ou ela tá com aquele basilisco? Coitado ele que deve ter tomado um susto com essa sua cara feia e de perdedor.- disse Draco olhando furtivamente para ver a reação de Gina.  
  
-Saiam daqui agora seus imbecis ridículos!! Antes que eu perca a paciência..saiam AGORA!!!!-disse Julia realmente exaltada.  
  
-É mesmo! Saia daqui agora Malfoy...por favor - disse Gina como se realmente o odiasse.Pois parecia que estava prestes a escorrer veneno pelo canto de sua boca e pelos seus olhos.  
  
-Vamos embora garotos..se permanecermos só mais um pouquinho aqui é provável que nós peguemos alguma doença mental desses perdedores- disse Draco girando nos calcanhares e saindo do vagão sendo seguido por seus seguranças.  
  
-Não acredito que esses ridículos perdem o tempo deles enchendo o saco dos outros! Ninguém merece!!- rosnou Julia  
  
-Eu ainda mato esses filhos da mãe!!Principalmente o Malfoy ele é o pior deles...-disse Colin  
  
-Calma gente, eles já foram! Não adianta nada nós ficarmos aqui resmungando, perdendo nosso tempo falando desses desgraçados- disse Gina tentando abrandar os ânimos.  
  
-É gente vamos parar de falar nesses chatos.Quem quer um sapo de chocolate?- disse Denis que já estava com a boca cheia de chocolate.  
  
................................................................  
  
-Há! Vocês viram a cara que a sangue ruim da Granger fez quando nós falamos que ela tinha um caso com os dois?! Ela ficou da cor de um pimentão! Será que ela tem alguma coisa com algum deles?! Eu pagaria para saber com qual dos dois babacas ela está tendo algo!Hehehê - disse Draco ainda rindo da situação  
  
-Pô! Isso não foi nada perto da cara de espantalho que o Colin fez quando você mencionou o basilisco!Você desencavou essa hein!!  
  
-Ih Crabbe, você que tem a memória curta!! Quem não lembra dos ataques?! Até eu fiquei com medo - disse Goyle  
  
- Gente vocês viram a Weasley? Ela está gatinha né?! Se ela fosse da Sonserina...- disse Crabbe com uma voz quase sonhadora  
  
- Você está louco! Nem pense na Weasley assim!!-bradou Draco, e vendo a cara que seus colegas fizeram logo completou.  
  
- Seu pai mataria você se o visse falando de qualquer Weasley de um jeito que não fosse depreciativo  
  
- É mesmo, nunca devemos elogiar o inimigo.- Goyle concordou, para o alivio de Draco  
  
Draco seus planos com o Lord ainda são os mesmos?- perguntou Crabbe como se soubesse a resposta, já que Lucio não aceitaria outra que não fosse sim.  
  
- Sim e estão fortes como nunca - disse o que Crabbe queria ouvir, mas não era isso que ele queria falar.- É melhor trocarmos de roupa. Já estamos chegando em Hogwarts".  
  
..............................................  
  
Já tinham chegado a Hogwarts há 3 dias e ele ainda não tinha tido uma oportunidade de falar com a Weasley.  
  
"Droga! Manter contado com a Gina vais ser mais difícil do que eu pensava!"  
  
Enquanto caminhava distraidamente,pensando em como conseguiria ficar sozinho com ela para conversarem, e também amaldiçoando os "amigos" da Gina por estarem sempre grudados nela (poxa, deixavam-na sozinha.Agora não largam ela!) ele dá um encontrão em alguém e essa pessoa deixa todos os livros e umas revistas caírem no chão. E ficou muito feliz em saber que era ela, pois quem levaria consigo uma exemplar da Top Rock pelos corredores de Hogwarts.(bem poderia ser qualquer um, mas não teria graça nenhuma então finjam que parece ser realmente natural)  
  
-Draco! Oi! Nossa é bem difícil encontrar você sozinho, sem seus "seguranças"!  
  
- Digo o mesmo Gina, aqueles seus, ahn, amigos (Draco fazendo uma careta de desgosto) não deixam você em paz um minuto sequer!  
  
-Ah eles estão muito mais amigos esse ano! Pelo menos por enquanto.Mas e aí como vão as coisas? -disse Gina enquanto recolhia o seu material do chão, com ajuda de Draco.  
  
- Vão indo. Tá tudo normal, como esperava que fosse. Nada mudou do ano passado pra cá, ainda ando com as mesmas pessoas, e elas continuam estúpidas como sempre foram. - disse Draco com uma voz arrastada e cheia de tédio  
  
- Nossa, e isso porque é o nosso quarto dia aqui em Hogwarts e você está assim! Anime-se! Nem tudo está igual ao ano passado, vai, que cara de enterro!Nem parece que está feliz em me ver! - disse Gina sorrindo.  
  
"Nossa como o sorriso dela é lindo.Dá até vontade de rir junto!  
  
- Ah, olha só! Draco Malfoy rindo! Viu só como eu consegui!-disse Gina rindo mais ainda  
  
-Ok você venceu! -disse Draco sorrindo ;-D  
  
- Bem agora que eu já fiz a minha boa ação do dia - Draco faz cara de indignado -brincadeirinha! Não é serio agora eu tenho que ir, eu marquei com a Mione -outra careta de Draco - Ela é legal Draco! Ela vai me ajudar a fazer um trabalho de transfiguração.  
  
- É uma pena, mas vê se dá um jeito de se livrar um pouco dos seus amigos pra que a gente possa conversar de novo.  
  
-Tudo bem eu vou dar um jeito e vê se você também consegue se livrar um pouco dos seus capangas tá?! Você quer ficar com ela? - oferecendo as revistas que estavam com ela - eu já li e vai ajudar a passar o tempo.  
  
- Eu vou aceitar, não tenho tido muita coisa para fazer mesmo!-disse Draco pegando as revistas da mão de Gina. Por um momento suas mãos se tocaram e Gina corou.Draco também.  
"Nossa, como as mãos dele são frias!"  
  
- Bem Draco tchau! - disse Gina se recompondo.  
  
- Tchau Gina vê se não some!!-disse Draco, vendo Gina se afastando.  
  
É impressionante como ela sempre deixava Draco de bom humor.Ele não tinha passado com ela nem 5 minutos e foi o suficiente para o deixar de bom humor por um dia inteirinho! Crabbe até estranhou quando Draco não reclamou pelo quanto de comida seus dois capangas comiam. E até arriscou um "Draco você vai comer essa bomba de chocolate?"  
Tá certo que ele não deu, mas só pelo fato de não ter levado um sermão ou um fora ele estranhou muito e perguntou se estava tudo certo com ele.  
  
- Está tudo certo comigo, só que eu desisti de falar que vocês estão parecendo 2 bolas de gordura e que se vocês comerem mais um pouquinho irão explodir. Vê se não enche. - Crabbe sorriu satisfeito, Draco ainda estava lá.  
  
............................................................................ ...............................  
N/A: Gente desculpa a demora para atualizar a fic mas eu estava com  
problemas sérios e isso me impossibilitou de atualiza-la.Mas agora eu vou  
atualizar mais freqüentemente, juro! 


	7. Don't cry

Cap 7 - Don't cry  
  
Draco, depois do jantar foi direto para o dormitório pois não estava  
afim de ficar escutando as babaquices e asneiras de seus "amigos".Pegou  
as revistas que Gina tinha emprestado deitou na cama e começou a folheá-  
las.  
  
"Nunca houve nem jamais haverá outra banda de rock como Guns N 'Roses.  
Os discos, as gravações ficarão na história -formam a coleção que definiu  
e, ao mesmo tempo, resumiu o som do rock americano dos anos 80 e 90.  
Mas indo alem, extrapolando a questão puramente musical, o Guns N' Roses  
foi marcado pela imagem.Um simples olhar para uma foto, da banda em  
princípio de carreira basta para se ver que aqueles caras iriam fazer  
história.Segundo Tom..."  
  
Draco foi interrompido pelo barulho de uma coruja batendo na janela do  
seu quarto, então foi abri-la. A coruja jogou em seu colo um pequeno  
bilhete.  
  
Draco me encontre na sala de Artimancia agora, preciso falar com você.  
  
Gina W  
  
Draco deu um jeito rápido nos cabelos e saiu para encontrar Gina.Estava conseguindo passar desapercebido pelos sonserinos que estavam sentados no Salão Comunal, e estava conseguindo.Mas como sempre Pansy (sempre ela) atrapalhou tudo.  
  
- Draco!!Eu preciso falar com você - Gritou ela de longe. Draco até pensou em fingir que não tinha escutado, mas nem se fosse surdo teria evitado ouvi-la.  
  
-Draco onde você se meteu meu amor?! Eu rodei a escola inteira procurando você(por que será que eu não duvido nada?)  
  
-Acontece querida, que eu, ao contrario de certas pessoas eu tenho algo para fazer q não seja ficar fofocando aqui com vocês.  
  
- Nossa o que deu em você para me tratar assim?Vem vamos lá em cima que eu dou um jeito nesse seu mau humor. - disse Pansy com um sorriso de canto de boca.  
  
Por um momento Draco estranhou, mas ele estava sentindo um enorme nojo daquela garota na sua frente, toda oferecida, e que só estava interessada no seu dinheiro e posição social.Mas seguindo conselho de seus amigos mais velhos resolveu fingir que não sabia desse interesse da menina para desfrutar dos privilégios de ser um Malfoy.  
Ele continuaria a pensar no que tinha acontecido para que começasse a sentir uma certa aversão a Pansy, se não tivesse lembrado do bilhete de Gina.  
  
Pansy depois nós resolvemos esse assunto, tudo bem? - e deu as costas à ela sem nem ouvir a resposta.  
  
Das masmorras da Sonserina até a sala de Artimancia dava uma boa caminhada, uns 20 minutos sem pressa. Draco fez o trajeto em 5 minutos (não me pergunte como o fez, sem chamar atenção de Filch, correndo feito um louco)  
  
Quando chegou na porta percebeu que Gina estava sentada de costas para a porta com a cabeça entre os joelhos.Draco pensou que ela estava chorando, então se aproximou preocupado.  
  
O que houve Gina?? - perguntou calmamente  
  
- Nada de mais... só que eu estou cansada- disse ela levantando a cabeça- Acabo de sair de uma detenção, eu estava discutindo com outro aluno, mas eu me descompensei e lancei um feitiço nele, foi quando chegou o prof Snape e tirou 50 pontos da Grifinória, 25 de cada um.  
  
-Você lançou um feitiço em um grifinório??Quem foi??- Draco parecia estar um pouco animado de mais com a briga que houve então tratou de colocar um olhar sério e preocupado na cara, antes que Gina percebesse.  
  
-Harry Potter. - nem preciso dizer que Draco arregalou os olhos na direção da ruiva não acreditando que ela tivesse brigado e ainda por cima lançado um feitiço contra ele.  
  
- O que ele fez?? - Draco estava tendo sérias dificuldades para esconder um sorriso que cismava em lhe aparecer no rosto.  
  
- Aí, não agüento, eles não ligam para mim, nunca me chamam para ficar c/ eles mas na hora de tomar conta da minha vida são os primeiros a se meter.E pior que Rony, que é meu irmão, e eu tenho que, aceitar nos limites do razoável a intromissão dele, é eu ter que aturar o Harry me dando sermão? E pior ainda que ele jogou um monte na minha cara. Disse que ele ficava incomodado sempre que ficava perto de mim e eu ficava olhando fixamente p/ ele e quando ele olhava, eu ficava vermelha como um tomate e que aqueles cartões infantis - Gina grifou bem a ultima palavra - deixavam ele muito constrangido.  
  
Talk to me softly .There's something in your eyes (Fale comigo suavemente .Há algo em seus olhos ) Don't hang your head in sorrow .And please don't cry( Não baixe sua cabeça tristemente.E por favor não chore) - Don't cry (GNR)  
  
- Aí eu fiquei com raiva por que eu o amava, era amor platônico, de menina, mas era amor de verdade, e fiquei com ódio de saber que ele desprezava esse sentimento tão, tão especial que eu tinha por ele - ela agora segurava as lágrimas,e Draco ouvia atentamente, e cada vez sentia mais raiva do Potter - e naquele momento o amor que eu tinha por ele há algum tempo atrás voltou ao meu coração mas quando chegou lá se transformou em ódio, eu, eu senti que se tivesse tentado jogar uma das Imperdoáveis nele eu sei que teria conseguido.  
  
Gina não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas, chorava agora, e Draco rapidamente a abraçou e ficou consolando Gina até que ela se acalmasse.E quando Draco afrouxou o abraço para que Gina pudesse levantar a cabeça, eles viram que estavam a poucos centímetros e que não queriam que essa proximidade terminasse tão cedo, e quando Gina percebeu que Draco ia beijar ela o abraçou de novo. Não tinha certeza de que era aquilo que ela queria no momento, mas sabia que não queria se afastar dele.  
  
And when you're in need of someone .My heart won't deny you (E quando você estiver precisando de alguém .Meu coração não vai te negar)  
  
So many seem so lonely .With no one left to cry to baby(Tantos parecem tão solitários  
  
Sem ninguém mais com quem chorar) Don't cry(segunda versão) -GNR  
  
Draco que ia beijar Gina não ficou decepcionado por ver que ela não correspondia a vontade no momento, sabia que ela estava muito triste por causa do babaca do Potter, e queria um ombro amigo(brega), alguém para consolar, escutar o que estava no seu coração(brega d novo). E ele respeitava isso. Então ficaram os dois um silêncio que não era incomodo, mas sim aconchegante durante bastante tempo, até que os dois se levantaram e foram, cada um para seu dormitório.  
  
Mas um pouco confusos em relação ao outro.Gina achava Draco bonito, simpático, e na hora que teve que procurar por um amigo, ela o escolheu, confiara nele.Será que isso que sentia por ele era mais que amizade?Não tinha certeza, por isso não tinha beijado Draco na sala.E o que deveria estar pensando Draco na hora em que quase me beijou? Seria pena, ai! Eu realmente não sei o que pensar.  
  
- Sundae de salamandra - e foi rapidamente para seu dormitório.  
  
N/A: Bem gente dessa vez eu decidi homenagear a minha banda favorita, mas eu vou na medida do possível colocar outras bandas como referencia na fic.Para quem não conhece, existe outra versão de Don't cry e está no CD Use your illusion 2.Para quem quiser escutar, é linda também.Carla Granger, desculpe o atraso para atualizar a fic mas valeu mesmo os elogios! 


	8. Amenidades

Cap 8 - Amenidades  
  
Draco ainda estava se perguntando porque ele tinha sentido tanta vontade de ficar para sempre com Gina naquela sala, porque tinha tido tanta vontade de beija-la, tanta vontade de ter Gina para sempre.  
  
"Claro que eu não estava em seu estado normal, Gina não é nada mais que uma amiga, alguém com quem divido afinidades e a acho legal. Mas chegar a esse ponto? Não, acho que não." Draco não parava de pensar a respeito. Tanto que demorou um pouco até conseguir dormir, pois o que acontecera tinha deixado Draco realmente intrigado.  
  
Mas enquanto que ele estava se arrumando, formulava uma idéia "lógica" do que tinha acontecido ontem. Ele simplesmente sentiu muita pena da Weasley, e queria animar a menina, mas como agiu sem pensar, quis anima-la de uma maneira não muito apropriada. Isso, foi só um ato impensado da parte dele.  
  
Desceu para tomar o café da manhã rezando para não encontrar a Weasley no Salão Principal, pois não sabia o que ela estava pensando sobre o que tinha acontecido na noite passada. Mas ao contrário das preces de Draco, ela estava lá e quando viu Draco entrando no Salão, sentiu a face queimar. Então desviou os olhos, infelizmente a tempo de não ver que Draco também ficara bem vermelho.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Aula de Poções.Como uma aula que poderia ser tão interessante se torna esse tormento para mais de ¾ da população de Hogwarts (algum sonserino também não deve gostar da matéria).  
  
A resposta é bem simples: Severo Snape, o pesadelo de quase todos os alunos de Hogwarts.  
  
- Srta Weasley, poderia me citar 10 das 27 funções do pó de perma? Ou está realmente mais interessada em ficar conversando com o Creevey?  
  
- Desculpe prof. Eu não sei a resposta. - disse Gina envergonhada.  
  
- Não esperava que soubesse, menos 30 pontos para Grifinória.-disse Snape com um sorriso de canto de boca.(imaginem)  
  
- Mas professor isso não é justo!Eu não sou obrigada a saber tudo, e nem era sobre isso que o senhor estava falando. E eu estava sim prestando atenção. - disse Gina, numa voz baixa mas segura.  
  
-Isso não é problema meu, você não faz mais do que a sua obrigação em saber e prestar atenção a tudo que ocorre nessa aula. E por ter me respondido menos 10 pontos. E se não ficou satisfeita, por fazer a sua casa perder 40 pontos ainda pode levar de brinde uma detenção se der mais um pio na minha aula. - disse Snape com voz vitoriosa  
  
Os alunos da Grifinória que assistiam aula com ela estavam olhando para ela com caras nada amigáveis o que fez com que Gina ficasse com mais ódio do Professor e ficasse quieta durante toda a aula "Ai que ódio desse prof.!" Pensou Gina, se segurando para não responder.E por isso agora estava com um terrível mal humor, porque além de ter rachado a cara de vergonha na frente da Sonserina que ria, seu "amigos" grifinórios pareciam estarem chateados com ela também.  
  
Enquanto se dirigia para sala de Feitiços bufava de raiva.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Tirando a hora do café da manhã Draco teve um dia excelente. Assistiu grifínórios perdendo pontos, ganhou vários pontos na aula de poções e na de DCAT.Agora tinha passado rápido no dormitório para pegar mais um livro que tinha esquecido em cima da cama. Quando viu as revistas de Gina, mas achou esperar mais um pouco para entrega-las porque ele ainda estava muito sem graça pelo que tinha acontecido.  
  
Quando estava indo para sua sala Draco vê Gina acompanhada pelo trio (H/R/Hr) e revira os olhos, tá certo que ele não estava mais afim de ficar perturbando eles, arrumando confusão, mas ainda se perguntava como Gina poderia conviver com essas figuras "Talvez porque ela seja um pouco igual a eles". Mas Draco não se sentia nem um pouco de desconforto por estar perto de Gina por "conviver" com ela. Ela era agradável.  
  
Por isso que ele resolveu que ficar sem falar com ela não adiantaria de nada. Que ela até poderia nem ter percebido a investida de Draco, que ela poderia nem ter dado a importância que Draco estava dando ao fato, talvez ele estivesse fazendo tempestade em copo d'água.  
  
Depois da aula mandaria uma coruja para Gina pedindo para conversar com ela.Pois não queria que ficasse um mal estar entre eles já que ele adorava ficar perto dela.  
  
Gina parecia compartilhar dessa opinião pois ela tinha resolvido esquecer o que tinha acontecido "Para ele não deve ter significado nada" , e iria falar com ele logo que a aula acabasse. E quem sabe ele não consegue fazer com que eu fique de bom humor de novo?Pensou Gina sorrindo internamente.  
  
Ela parecia meio intrigada, pois se pegou pensando em Draco várias vezes ao dia o que não era muito comum de se acontecer. E ela lembrava da vez emm que ficara assim, na verdade não queria lembrar. Draco era um amigo que ela aprendera a gostar muito de repente,foi uma mudança para melhor pois não tinha muitos amigos, normal sentir que tenha algo a mais que na realidade não está acontecendo.  
  
"A aula acabou, vou procurar O Malfoy" pensou Gina levantando rapidamente e saindo mais rápido ainda da sala de aula.  
  
" O Morrison deve estar no corujal descansando, ih a aula acabou, tenho que ir lá rápido.Antes que Gina arrume algo para fazer." Disse Draco correndo para o corujal.  
"Ai, onde o Malfoy se meteu? Depois eu que sou difícil de se achar!" pensou Gina enquanto rodava o colégio para achar Draco.  
  
Quando ela virou o corredor ela vê uma coruja linda vindo na sua direção, fica tão encantada com a coruja que nem se liga que ela está ali para lhe entregar um bilhete. Quando ela cai em si tira o blilhete e a ave sai voando pela janela.Gina demora para abrir o bilhete.  
  
"Gina eu preciso falar com você, me encontre na sala de Feitiços(agora).  
D.M  
PS:Estou com as suas revistas, já acabei de ler.Você tem outras?Vou te emprestar algumas das minhas, você vai se amarrar.  
  
Ainda bem que não era só Gina que estava querendo desfazer o mal estar que estava se instalando. Ficaria meio sem graça se esse fosse um desejo unilateral. Ela só ia no quarto pegar umas revistas para o Malfoy e ia correndo encontrá-lo.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Noss..como demora!Será que ela vai vir? Vai ver aquilo todo ficou na cabeça dela.Mas não foi nada do que ela estava pensando(voz gritando que era foi ignorada)! Eu tentei passar naturalidade no bilhete, nada de mais.Será que ela ...  
  
-Oi Draco!- interrompendo a sua linha de pensamento- Noss, você leu os meus pensamentos hoje! Eu estava te procurando quando uma coruja linda veio e me deu o seu recado.- disse Gina com um sorriso no rosto " Ai, cadê meu mal humor?"  
  
- Que bom, eu pensei que você não viria. Aqui as suas e as minhas revistas, dá uma lida só,as suas são realmente legais.  
  
- Deixa eu ver.- disse Gina olhando as capas- Parecem ser legais, de bandas legais.Aqui eu trouxe essas, mas umas aqui são repetidas e... - Gina ficou muito sem graça ao perceber que Draco estava a encarando de uma maneira diferente, e parecia não estar prestando muita atenção no que ela estava dizendo, como se tivesse em transe, e Draco não pode disfarçar o seu constrangimento ao ver que a ruiva reparara.  
  
- Ahn, desculpa não estava prestando muita atenção. Eu tive um dia péssimo hoje.Só estava pensando.Me dá as revistas pegando as mão de Gina e olhando as capas.Essas aqui eu já li toma.  
  
-Você também teve um dia péssimo? O meu foi por causa do Snape...além de me tirar 40 pontos - Draco faz cara de espanto "Ah o Snape não é tão ruim assim Gina"disse Draco interrompendo ela - ele fez com que toda minha turma ficasse olhando torto para mim, e com que os sonserinos ficassem se divertindo as minhas custas - disse Gina bufando...ai eu odeio ele  
  
-Ele não é tão mau assim. Eu gosto dele, e a matéria é interessante.  
  
-Você gosta dele porque é sonserino, e ele protege vocês, e você sabe disso. A nossa diretora não fica nos protegendo, ela é justa.Trata a todos da mesma forma. E você também sabe disso!  
  
-Pode até ser mas eu gosto mesmo assim.E não vamos brigar ok.- disse Draco sentando no chão.  
  
-É, chega de Snape por hoje - disse Gina sorrindo.  
  
Eles ficam sem assunto por uns 2 minutos, e o silencio incomoda os dois que começam a falar sobre amenidades como quadribol, notas, visitas a Hogsmeade, bailes, discutiram sobre qual achavam a melhor banda de rock do mundo e talz.E para os dois, ficar naquela sala, falando sobre coisas nada importantes, só curtindo a presença um do outro foi um momento muito especial, que internamente desejavam que durasse para sempre.  
  
N/A: O nome do capítulo é Amenidades porque eu não falo sobre nada em especial até porque eu quero fazer as coisas correrem naturalmente.Não gostei muito desse cap, mas o suficiente para postá-lo espero que tenham gostado.Obrigado pelos emails,e mandem reviews. Fiquem na pAXeL!!! 


	9. O Encantamento

Cap 9- O Encantamento  
  
"Definitivamente...o Draco não é nada do que pensam dele, ele é tão legal, engraçado, tão divertido, é muito bom passar um bom tempo com ele, pelo menos eu garanto um dia nada chato! E ainda por cima ele é tão gato! Ai meu Deus...gato Gina?!..humpf" Gina pensava enquanto ia em direção a torre da Grifinória."  
  
- Gina!!! Onde você estava?? - Rony perguntou com uma cara muito feia  
  
- É verdade Gina Rony quis rodar o colégio todo atrás de você- Hermione  
  
- Isso mesmo nós é que falamos que era melhor esperar que logo você aparecia- Harry disse com uma voz preocupada. - Sabe é que ultimamente andamos achando você meio estranha principalmente depois da nossa briga.Gina você sabe que eu considero você como uma irmã, e eu não queria ficar brigada com você...  
  
- Ah que isso Harry, eu não estou diferente, e nem continuo com raiva de você, eu tenho que te pedir desculpas. Mas eu estava andando por aí, pondo as idéias em ordem, gosto de ficar sozinha "com o Draco"(pensou é claro) , de vez em quando é bom...  
  
- Viu só gente eu falei que não era nada de mais, a Gina está bem mais adulta esse ano.E todo mundo precisa de um tempo para ficar sozinho. - Hermione falou dando um grande sorriso a Gina  
  
- Mas eu não sei o porque dessa preocupação repentina de vocês.Nem quando eu estava no primeiro ano vocês eram tão preocupados...- indagou Gina, querendo mesmo saber o pro que já que estava achando isso muito estranho, pois antes ela poderia sumir por 3 dias que eles não notariam.  
  
Os três fizeram uma cara muito estranha, de como se estivessem escondendo alguma coisa, e Gina sentiu um arrepio na espinha, sempre que eles ficavam estranhos, tinha algo a ver com Tom, como ela sempre o chamava desde o primeiro ano.  
  
- Nada de mais Gina! Nós percebemos que não éramos muito atentos com você, que nos deixávamos você um pouco de lado e devemos desculpas a você.  
  
- Ai gente! Já passou, desencanem tá bem?! - Gina já estava ficando impaciente com aquela conversa, queria ir logo sair dali.  
  
- Tudo bem...mas você tá afim de jogar uma partida de Snap Explosivo?Vamos! - Hermione fez uma cara de cão sem dono tão perfeita que Gina , muito a contragosto teve que aceitar.  
  
Não foi tão ruim assim passar um tempo com o trio, já que eles eram bem legais, e estavam realmente tentando agradar Gina.Mas ela não tirava seu pensamento de um garoto que estaria agora provavelmente na casa mais odiada de Hogwarts, com as pessoas mais odiadas de Hogwarts. E queria tanto que estivesse com ele, mesmo que fosse somente para ficar jogando Snap Explosivo ou outra besteira dessas. Gina começava a perceber que talvez não fosse só amizade, o que sentia por Draco. Talvez gostasse dele um pouco além disso. Mas não iria se precipitar.  
  
O jogo acabou um tempo depois e eles foram cada um para seus dormitórios.E quando Gina deitou-se na cama pensou em como Draco a fazia se sentir bem, e pensou se ele também estaria sentindo o mesmo.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Draco já estava deitado há muito tempo já que havia um tempo que desistira de aturar os seus "amigos".E agora pensava em como era bom ficar com Gina, ela era uma amiga tão legal! Bendita hora foi a que eles se encontraram naquela loja de CD's. O que fez Draco lembrar em há quanto tempo não escutava os dele. Já que lá havia muita magia concentrada, impossibilitando máquinas trouxas de funcionarem.  
  
"Seria tão bom poder achar um jeito de poder escutá-los aqui. É claro que não dentro do castelo já que as paredes tem quadros que tem olhos, ouvidos e boca. É claro que não me arriscaria.Seria legal poder fazer uma surpresa para Gina.Ela ia amar. Eu gosto muito dela, e acho que ela merece.Ela é tão divertida, sincera, meiga...linda..pena que ela é da grifinória. E nunca aprovariam um casal Weasley e Malfoy...Ei!" Draco quase se matou quando percebeu sobre o que estava pensando, ele deve ter ficado muito tempo na estufa de herbologia com aquelas ervas para ficar divagando sobre isso.  
  
"Não..ai eu odeio quando eu não consigo separar amizade de outra coisa (não conseguia falar paixão, amor, mesmo que ele não seja mau, tem sérios problemas com sentimentos) ! Gina é minha amiga, nada mais que isso!"  
  
....Mas Draco não tinha mudado de idéia a respeito de tentar achar uma maneira de fazer a tal surpresa para Gina. Ela merecia e seria ótimo para ele também.Iria pesquisar se havia alguma maneira de fazê-lo em Hogwarts.Dormiu pensando nela.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Draco acordou com aquela idéia fixa.Não parava de pensar numa forma de vê-la realizada.Pensava o tempo todo em como por sua idéia em pratica.  
  
Foi para as aulas da manhã e na hora do almoço foi para a biblioteca. Lá pesquisou durante quase o almoço todo. Achou muitos livros falando sobre o assunto. Mas somente um , dos quase 40 livros que leu tinha uma alternativa viável para poder usa-los no território de Hogwarts.  
  
Era um encantamento que quase não era usado, pois não tinha nada que os bruxos precisassem que não pudesse ser obtido por magia. E a grande maioria em Hogwarts é de família bruxa. E para fazê-lo teria que ir para um lugar desconhecido, mas o que concentrava mais magia em todo território de Hogwarts.  
  
Um lago que ficava dentro da floresta Proibida, o lugar mais mágico e mais bonito do lugar.Mas que ninguém ia por ser um lugar desconhecido, pois o único lugar que falava sobre ele era o livro que tinha o encantamento quase desconhecido.  
  
Draco correu para seu dormitório para pegar tudo que precisava e estava muito ansioso para saber o que Gina acharia da surpresa.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Gina acordou muito atrasada, e correu para se arrumar mas mesmo assim não conseguiu pegar o café da manhã, e ficou com muita raiva de si mesma, que segundo as amigas quase bateu nelas quando elas tentaram acordá-la.  
  
Então ela foi logo para a sua primeira aula do dia, antes que se atrasasse para a aula também. Chegando lá Colin lhe contou a boa nova. Hermione e Rony FINALMENTE se entenderam. Estavam namorando, parece que foi depois que eles estavam jogando Snap com Harry e Gina, Rony pediu para falar com ela e finalmente tinham ficado juntos.  
  
Gina ficou muito feliz e foi oficialmente informada na hora do almoço pelo casal, ficou radiante, ms muito intrigada já que seu 'migo Draco não apareceu durante o tempo que ela ficou lá e resolveu mandar lhe uma coruja para saber o que tinha acontecido. Mas não foi preciso, já que alguém estava chamando ela, quando virou não viu ninguém, mas depois viu só uma cabeça loira flutuando e a chamando para debaixo da capa.  
  
N/A: Espero que tenham gostado. Bjo para a Rebeca que eu consegui fazê- la gostar de fics. E melhor ainda de D/G. Bjo Stef...1.5 é uma nota relativamente alta né?! 


	10. A lagoa

Cap 10 - A lagoa  
  
-Draco o que é isso? - perguntou quando Draco a puxou para debaixo da capa.  
  
- É uma capa da invisibilidade - disse Draco debochando  
  
- Dãã..eu sei mas o que exatamente estamos fazendo nela?  
  
- Nós não podemos ser pegos, eu tenho uma surpresa para você.  
  
- Que surpresa? - disse Gina toda alegre.  
  
- Não vou falar né! Espere e verás..mas você vai ter que matar o resto as aulas do dia.  
  
- Ok, agora que você me deixou curiosa..- disse ela - Para onde vamos?  
  
- Floresta Proibida. - disse Draco  
  
- Há! Você tá louco que eu vou entrar lá! Não vou mesmo! - disse Gina com uma cara de assustada  
  
- Ah Gina..é importante que você vá. Por mim, vamos...- Draco fez a mesma cara que Hermione há um tempo atrás, mas só que na versão Malfoy  
  
- Tá bom, mas se algo de ruim acontecer...Draco Malfoy considere-se morto- Draco riu  
  
Eles andaram um bom pedaço, orientados pelo mapa que tinha dentro do livro.E querer Draco arrancou do livro.Até que uns 50 minutos depois chegaram a um lugar lindo, perfeito. Nenhum dos dois tinham ido a um lugar tão mágico como aquele. Era um lagoa no formato de um coração ( tipo a Rodrigo de Freitas,mas bem mais perfeita). A grama em volta parecia que tivera sido enfeitiçada e as flores..Ah tudo era lindo lá.(encurtando descrição)  
  
- Uau! Que lugar é esse - disse Draco maravilhado  
  
- Como você descobriu esse lugar Draco?! - Gina estava mais do que encantada com aquela paisagem.  
  
- Eu queria fazer uma surpresa para você e acabei fazendo uma para mim também.Esse lugar é perfeito...  
  
-Você não conhecia esse lugar? Essa não era a surpresa? Então qual é a surpresa? - disse Gina curiosa  
  
- Ih, tinha até me esquecido.Espera um minuto. - Disse Draco tirando a mochila das costas - Pega essa bolsa aqui do lado da minha mochila. Os elfos me deram para eu trazer.  
  
-Tá..Draco pra que você trouxe esses cds? E esse cd player, você sabe que em lugares mágicos esses aparelhos trouxas não funcionam.- enquanto Gina falava, ela via Draco murmurando algo perto dos CDs e do player. Esse CD player não vai tocar. Ainda mais nesse lugar, nunca senti a magia tão presente em algum lugar como aqui, parece que ela esta tão concentrada aqui que pode se tocar.- continuou Gina - Vai acabar estragando o seu CD player.  
  
- Gina eu estive na biblioteca- disse Draco, agora olhando para ela - e eu tentei achar um jeito de poder usar esse CD player aqui e descobri uma coisa para poder usá-lo. E descobri que realmente é impossível de se usar no castelo, mas esse lugar em que nos estamos pisando é um dos lugares que por serem tão concentrados de magia do mundo são os lugares onde o encantamento funciona. Você nunca ouviu aquela frase que o sentimento mais perto do amor é o ódio,os opostos se atraem ou que pode-se chegar ao silêncio absoluto pelo barulho extremo? Então, é tudo verdade, então usar aparelhos trouxas aqui se torna possível.  
  
- Draco! Não acredito, então o CD player vai funcionar aqui? - disse Gina com um sorriso de orelha a orelha- Então essa era a surpresa? Ai é uma surpresa linda! - disse Gina abraçando Draco que ficou vermelho, mas Gina não viu.  
  
- Que isso, eu também estava com saudade dos meus cds. Vamos ver se o player funciona? Vamos ver se eu fiz direito.  
  
Draco pôs um dos CDs no player (uma coletânia, by Julia) e apertou o play.Rezando para que tivesse dado certo.E deu...  
  
There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold And she's buying a stairway to heaven. When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed With a word she can get what she came for. Ooh, ooh, and she\'s buying a stairway to heaven. (led zeppelin)  
  
- Ai não acredito! Funcionou! Que bom! - disse Gina sorrindo para Draco  
  
Draco só a olhava de volta, parecia novamente hipnotizado pela garota que estava a sua frente. "Como ela consegue ser assim? Ela é tão perfeita, e está aqui comigo, depois de tudo que disseram sobre mim, ela conseguiu me ver...  
  
How could she look so fine? How could it be she might be mine?  
Como ela pode ser tão bem? Como ela poderia ser minha?  
How could she look so cool? I've been taken for a fool so many times, yeah  
Como ela pode ser tão legal? Eu fui tomado como tolo, por tantas vezes.(so fine)  
  
Gina percebeu que estava acontecendo de novo.Ele parecia estar hipnotizado, em transe ou algo assim, só sabia olhar para Gina, como se não se desse conta disso.E dessa vez quando Gina percebeu não ficou vermelha ou sem graça. Só respondeu o olhar com a mesma intensidade, e quando Draco percebeu se aproximou mais de Gina e a beijou.  
  
Claro que Gina já esperava que isso fosse acontecer, mas não daquela maneira. Quando Draco a beijou ela poderia jurar que se não tivesse sentada no chão ela iria cair, quando suas pernas ficaram realmente bambas. Foi o momento mais especial da vida dos dois que nunca tinham setido o que estavam sentindo agora naquele lugar. Talvez fosse até a magia do lugar, mas na hora isso não importou e sim o que estavam sentindo no momento.Em que duas pessoas se estavam "perdidas" encontraram uma a outra.  
  
O céu está no chão, o céu não cai do alto, é o claro é a escuridão O céu que toca o chão e o céu que vai, no alto dois lados deram as mãos Como eu fiz também, só pra poder conhecer O que a voz da vida vem dizer, que os braços sentem E os olhos vêem que os lábios sejam dois rios inteiros... Sem direção(dois rios)  
  
- Draco, você sabe o que nós estamos fazendo? - perguntou Gina se afastando só um pouco de Draco  
  
- Sei - disse Draco sorrindo e dando um beijo em Gina como resposta.  
  
- Tá isso também. Eu sei que nem tem nada a ver eu falar isso agora. Mas esta me incomodando sabe...nós éramos somente amigos há menos de uma hora atrás. E era perfeito,sabe, e agora você sabe que nós estamos arriscando a nossa amizade não sabe? Você acha que arriscando a nossa amizade assim nós estamos ganhando? Eu gosto muito de você.E sei que você curte muito, a nossa amizade...Você arriscaria ela?  
  
- Gina eu não tenho certeza de que nós estamos fazendo o certo ou errado.Eu não vejo o futuro e nem você.Mas eu tenho certeza de uma coisa que está acontecendo comigo desde que eu comecei a ficar mais com você, o que só veio se afirmar hoje.Arriscar ou não a nossa amizade não é a questão. Porque nem sempre todas as escolhas são as certas, mas eu sei que eu estou disposto a tentar. Já que depois de hoje, se nós não tentássemos nada, aí sim acho que ficaríamos tão desconfortáveis que provavelmente estaríamos arriscando a nossa convivência do mesmo jeito. E você arriscaria?  
  
- Sim. - disse Gina abraçando Draco e iniciando mais um beijo que faria com que eles soubessem e sentissem que aquela era a escolha certa a se fazer.  
  
Um bom tempo depois.....  
  
- Gina vamos por algo mais agitado?!!! - disse Draco levantando - eu estou com saudade das minhas músicas.  
  
- Ah..não acredito que você vai me dar o prazer de vê-lo se balançar igualzinho naquele dia na loja?? Não creio!! E não vou perder por nada! - disse Gina rindo da cara que Draco fez.  
  
- Humpf! Nada a declarar - disse Draco - isso é inveja!  
  
- Hahaha, não vamos discutir tá?! - disse Gina dando um selinho no Draco  
  
- Tudo bem eu aceito suas desculpas - disse Draco colocando outro CD  
  
- Ei! Quem te disse que eu pedi o seu perdão?  
  
-Humpf! Olha só essa do Audioslave , o nome é Cochise.  
  
Depois de Cochise vieram muitas outras músicas e Gina teve um ataque de riso tão forte que Draco jurou que ela fosse fazer a passagem. O que fez Draco repensar o seu jeito de ouvir rock porque não estava nem um pouco afim de fazer papel de palhaço na frente dos outros.  
  
Eles se divertiram muito até que deu a hora de ir. Pois mesmo que aquele lugar parecesse acolhedor eles ainda estavam na Floresta Proibida e durante a noite, lá continuava sendo um lugar perigoso de se estar. Depois que comeram as comidas que Draco pegou na cozinha de Hogwarts, arrumaram tudo e prometeram que iriam voltar várias vezes lá. E que não iriam contar para ninguém sobre o lugar, que seria o lugar secreto deles.  
  
N/A: Ai, eu gostei desse cap..Depois do encontro esse foi o primeiro que eu gostei. Eu não pus a tradução de Stairway to heaven porque ela não tem nada a ver com a fic, só pus porque ela é uma música muito show, do Led Zeppelin, quem puder escutar. So fine também é muito especial.Escutem... 


	11. Ainda é cedo?

Cap 11 - Ainda é cedo?  
  
Depois daquele dia na Floresta Proibida eles não conseguiam ficar sem se ver por mais de meio dia. Até que no início eles tentavam só se encontrar rapidinho, em alguns intervalos mas depois de um tempo viram que não estava dando certo. Que aquilo não os satisfazia, já que eles necessitavam de muito mais que encontrinhos rápidos de no máximo 5 minutos.  
  
Eles passaram a almoçar e jantar juntos, numa sala que ficava vazia nesses horários. A cada dia Gina passava a gostar mais ainda dele, ela achava que aquilo que ela estava sentindo era amor. Mas Draco não achava que o que estivesse sentindo fosse amor, e para falar a verdade, nunca tinha pensado no que sentia por ela , por ele lado. Mas era inegável que ele estava cada dia mais envolvido. Quando olhava para ela sentia uma coisa boa dentro de si. Que fazia com que ele tivesse medo de que um dia não tivesse mais aquilo.  
  
Aqueles momentos que eles passavam juntos eram momentos especiais e Gina adorava cada segundo. Era como se naqueles momentos todas suas dúvidas, angústias e inseguranças fossem todas embora.  
  
Uma menina me ensinou  
  
Quase tudo o que eu sei  
  
Era quase escravidão  
  
Mas ela me tratava como um rei  
  
Ela fazia muitos planos  
  
Eu isso queria estar ali  
  
Sempre ao lado dela  
  
Eu não tinha aonde ir  
  
Mas, egoísta que eu sou,  
  
Me esqueci de ajudar  
  
A ela como ela me ajudou  
  
E não quis me separar.  
  
Ela também estava perdida  
  
E por isso se agarrava a mim também  
  
Eu me agarrava nela  
  
Porque eu não tinha mais ninguém.  
  
Mas os sentimentos de Draco ainda não estavam definidos em relação a ela. Ele as vezes sentia que alguma parte dele lutava contra qualquer sentimento mais intenso que pudesse ter em relação a ela. Sentia que alguma parte dele dizia que aquilo era arriscado, já que ninguém os apoiaria, que teriam que enfrentar muita gente para ficarem juntos. A cada dia se sentia mais humano, e sabia aquilo vinha dela. Mas muitas vezes se encontrava pensando se aquilo valeria mesmo a pena. Mas mesmo assim continuou com ela, para poder ter certeza de que não estaria fazendo uma besteira. Draco sempre foi muito pé atrás com as pessoas, e por mais que gostasse dela ainda tinha medo de se machucar se entrasse com os dois pés naquele relacionamento.  
  
Ainda não eram namorados e Gina já sentia o que teria de agüentar se fossem levar realmente aquilo a frente.  
  
- Gina, você já fez o trabalho para a aula de História sobre a Magia?- Disse Colin  
  
- Não Colin. Eu estou completamente enrolada com outras matérias ( Draco virou matéria?) e eu ainda nem comecei a fazer.  
  
- Mas Gina o dever é para amanhã! Vamos fazer o seguinte eu faço esse para você e quando eu precisar você faz para mim , tudo bem?!  
  
- Ai Colin!! Como eu poderia ter encontrado um amigo tão legal como você?! Muito obrigado!! - disse Gina beijando Colin no rosto e dando um abraço.  
  
Mas justamente nessa hora Draco estava passando pelo corredor e viu a cena. Ficou com tanto ódio que até a sua palidez de sempre sumiu. E sem que o vissem, quando Gina se afastou Draco lançou um feitiço em Colin, que ficou com a boca toda cheia de bolhas, que iam crescendo e crescendo até que explodiram. Gina saiu correndo com o garoto para a enfermaria . E quando encontrou Malfoy viu a cara de ódio que sustentava.  
  
- Oi Draco, que cara é essa?  
  
- Cara de alguém que está se sentindo traído. - ele nem olhou para ela - O que você estava pensando quando começou a "se agarrar" com o Creevey hoje hein?  
  
- Me agarrar? Com o colin? Você só pode estar louco Malfoy!- Gina começava a se alterar também.  
  
- Nem vem Weasley, que eu vi você beijando e abraçando aquele babaca! - Draco Gritava tão alto que o quadro que estava na sala estava tapando os ouvidos.  
  
- Ah! Draco, deixa de ser bobo! Ele estava se oferecendo para fazer um trabalho para mim e eu fiquei muito feliz, já que valia ponto e era para amanhã! - Gina foi se aproximando de Draco, e encontrou menos resistência.  
  
- MAS precisava tudo aquilo?  
  
- Ai,..Colin é meu amigo não vejo nenhum problema ...- Draco a interrompe  
  
- Mas você é MINHA namorada e eu vejo problema.  
  
- Namorada é?! Não me lembro de você ter me pedido em namoro? - Gina dá um beijo em Malfoy.  
  
- Se não , não seja por isso. Quer namorar comigo?  
  
- Claro que quero. - dando outro beijo nele.  
  
Eles ficaram naquela sala um bom tempo. Tempo suficiente para perderem o horário do almoço. E terem que ir com a barriga roncando para assistirem as próximas aulas.  
  
Quando as aulas terminaram Gina já estava azul de tanta fome, e o mesmo pode ser dito sobre Draco. Que como de costume foi à cozinha para pegar o jantar para os dois. Comeram mais rápido que nunca. Como se nunca tivessem visto comida na vida. E depois de conversarem e namorarem bastante foram cada um para sua casa.  
  
E foi assim por mais de dois meses. Sem nenhuma briga que realmente afetassem o namoro dos dois. Estavam tão acostumados com aquela rotina maravilhosa para os dois que não perceberam que estavam dando muito na vista.  
  
As ausências durante as refeições começaram a preocupar o "trio maravilha" que passou a vigiá-la mais de perto. Pois tinham medo que os sumiços de Gina tivessem a ver com o ressurgimento de Voldemort, que o trio descobriu estar acontecendo.  
  
E um dia quando Gina estava se dirigindo à sala que sempre se encontrava com Draco não percebeu que Harry estava seguindo seus passos.  
  
Harry ficou chocado quando viu a cena: Draco beijando Gina. E cerrou os punhos, e tentou contar até 10 para se acalmar e conseguir descobrir o que estava acontecendo naquela sala.  
  
Draco e Gina sem saber que havia alguém os observando, agiram normalmente. Draco ultimamente vinha ficando engraçado, mais solto e fazia Gina rir. E cada vez que Draco parava de fazer qualquer coisa para olhar Gina nos olhos ela tremia da cabeça aos pés. Aquilo era um sonho para Gina. E para Draco era uma realidade perfeita.Que ele não queria que nada estragasse. Ele seria capaz de "matar" quem ousasse acabar com aquilo.  
  
Harry cada vez achava mais bizarra aquela cena? Estaria ele dormindo ou tendo alguma alucinação? Gina não era apaixonada por ele?o que estaria ela fazendo com outro garoto? Principalmente com o Malfoy! Malfoy..estaria ele fingindo para ganhar a confiança dela? Com certeza era isso. Fazia parte de algum plano de humilhar Gina na frente de todos, ou fazê-la sofrer.  
  
"Como Gina pode ter sido tão estúpida? Cair na lábia de um Malfoy? O Filho do comensal que fez ela passar os piores momentos de sua vida na mão de Voldemort! Ela é muito ingênua!"  
  
- Gina!!! - gritou Harry  
  
- Harry?! - Gina deu um pulo de onde ela estava.  
  
- Gina, o que você está fazendo com esse...Malfoy?  
  
- Ela é minha namorada Potter..Algum problema com isso - Draco entrou na conversa  
  
- Mesmo que eu tenha me dirigido a Gina e não a você seu babaca, eu vou te responder. É claro que é meu problema!  
  
- Por que seria? - Gina perguntou desafiadora, mas com um pingo de remorso, já que Harry queria seu bem e não conhecia Draco como ela.  
  
-Gina não seja burra! Ele só quer usar você para atingir Rony e eu!  
  
-Nossa! Como a cicatriz é pretensiosa! O que eu quero com a Gina não tem nada a ver com o casal 20 de Hogwarts. Não tem nada a ver com você! - disse Draco entre os dentes. - Mesmo que não seja da sua conta eu digo que eu gosto da Gina. E ainda digo mais, você não sabe a garota que você desperdiçou!!  
  
- Você acha que eu realmente sou tonto como a Gina para cair na sua conversa? - Gina agora ficou realmente p*** com Harry  
  
- Harry só para a sua informação tonta eu era quando eu gostava de um idiota como você, que acha que é o centro do mundo só por que tem uma cicartiz idiota, feita por um bruxo mais idiota ainda!  
  
-Gina você não vê que ele está querendo enganar você?! Acorda!  
  
- Para enganar a Gina eu precisaria do triplo do trabalho que eu teria para enganar você e seus escudeiros.  
  
-Harry porque você estava nos espionando?  
  
- Porque Voldemort voltou a ter forças no primeiro mês de aulas, e se você não lembra também deve ser um alvo daquele verme.- disse olhando nos olhos de Draco, que não mostrou alteração nenhuma, nenhuma reação - E percebi que você não estava fazendo as refeições então resolvi seguir você.  
  
- E vi que esse garoto deve estar fazendo seu primeiro trabalho para seu Lord. Enganando você Gina!  
  
- Harry eu confio em você, mas eu confio no Draco também e tenho certeza de que ele não está me enganando. Eu tenho provas para saber disso. "Lembrando-me de que eu conheci ele antes das aulas começarem e que fui eu quem puxei uma conversa com ele" pensou Gina, conseguindo esboçar um sorriso ao lembrar de como tudo começou.  
  
- E do mesmo jeito que eu confio em você eu quero que você confie em mim e Guarde segredo sobre o que viu aqui. Se com você já foi assim imagine se Rony descobrir.  
  
Draco ia falar alguma coisa mas Gina com um olhar mandou-o calar a boca.  
  
- Gina como você pode pedir que eu encubra isso? Eu não posso?  
  
- Harry, eu peço que confie em mim, por Deus eu peço que confie em mim - Gina estava com os olhos cheios d'água. - Mas se você quiser contar, conte, mas eu vou continuar com o garoto que eu amo - Draco olha espantado, e sente uma pontada no coração, como se tivesse acabado de descobrir muitos dos sentimentos que parecia só conseguir ver em outras pessoas - vou enfrentar tudo isso, não tenho medo. Mas eu sei do amor fraternal que você tem por mim, e sei o quanto sofreria se soubesse que está morto para mim. Que eu nunca mais iria lhe olhar. Que eu nunca mais iria falar com você. - agora Gina já chorava mesmo.  
  
-A escolha é sua. - disse Draco, sendo fuzilado pelos dois.  
  
- Draco seu cretino, eu não vou contar por ela. E esteja ciente de que se eu descobrir que isso foi uma armação, você está ferrado na minha mão ! - disse Harry saindo e batendo a porta.  
  
Gina começou a chorar e Draco viu que ela estava precisando de apoio e a abraçou forte, tentando acalmar Gina.  
  
N/A: Dessa vez eu não tenho nada a dizer de importante. ( Já tive alguma vez?). Ih lembrei! A música..o nome dela é Ainda é cedo , Legião Urbana.  
  
PS:Camila! Faça esse favor para a humanidade!!!! Você sabe que pode!!! Deixe esse seu lado aflorar!!!! 


	12. Cap 12

Cap 12  
  
Draco e Gina continuaram naquela sala por muito tempo, mas não trocaram nenhuma palavra. Só ficaram pensando no que iria acontecer, dali para frente com eles. Será que o fato de Harry saber estragaria tudo? Eles estavam tão bem, tão ligados, um precisava tanto estar com o outro...  
  
Nem é preciso mencionar que Draco estava com um ódio quase sobrenatural de Potter, até porque sempre odiou aquele garoto. Agora a raiva que Draco estava sentindo por ele estava alcançando níveis tão altos, que se medissem, iria acima da estratosfera.  
  
"Ele se acha na situação de pai de todos. Acha que tem direito de controlar a vida de todos, acha que está sempre certo. É mesmo um babaca ...Eu tinha razão Potter Fede mesmo."  
  
Gina já tinha parado de chorar e agora estava fitando a parede, pensando no que aconteceria se a família dela descobrisse. Pior ainda, se a família do Draco descobrisse. Pelo que ela sabia, eles são capazes de lançar uma maldição imperdoável em qualquer um que atravesse seu caminho e os perturbem, sem um pingo de dó.  
  
Ela pensou no que fariam se descobrissem que seu filho namorava uma Weasley. E estremeceu ao pensar com detalhes no que eles poderiam fazer.  
  
Draco estava xingando Potter em pensamento quando algo que ele falou chamou sua atenção.  
  
"Potter disse que o Lord está de volta... Eu não sabia, estranho... meu pai sempre me avisa todos os passos deles, já que ele quer que eu me torne um daqueles pelas do Lord, que só tem vontade própria quando Voldemort não está por perto ou quando não estão sob suas ordens".  
  
"Estranho Potter saber e eu não. Se bem que como ele é" o nosso defensor "ele possa estar falando a verdade. E ainda tem aquela cicatriz bizarra, que dizem que dói quando o Lord está por vir. Mas se isso for verdade em breve estarei ciente do que acontece lá fora. E realmente não estou afim, de me envolver. Ainda mais agora. Não quero mesmo!"  
  
- Gina você acha que o Potter falou a verdade a respeito de Você Sabe Quem ter voltado?  
  
- Eu não sei Draco, mas espero que não, mas tenho minhas dúvidas já que Harry está sempre, não me pergunte como, sempre sabendo do que acontece lá fora. E o que você acha?  
  
- Eu não sei. Ele podia só ter encontrado essa desculpa e a usou. Mas também pode ser verdade. "Só sei que se for verdade eu vou ter uma decisão difícil a tomar. Muito difícil..." pensou Draco  
  
- Eu sou da mesma casa que ele e meu irmão anda com ele, melhor amigo, você sabe. Eu vou ver o que eu posso descobrir. Agora fiquei preocupada. Tom não é alguém com quem se possa brincar. "E eu descobri isso graças a seu pai Draco."  
  
Como se tivesse lido o pensamento de Gina, Draco ficou com a consciência pesada por saber que Gina descobriu isso graças a seu pai.  
  
- Draco nós temos que ir. Já está na hora. - Gina deu um beijo longo em Draco e sorriu.  
  
- O beijo de um Malfoy cura todas as tristezas não é?! - disse Draco sorrindo também  
  
-Convencido! Mas pelo visto o de um Weasley também. - disse Gina beijando o garoto novamente.  
  
- De um Weasley não. Da única Weasley que conseguiu me ver de verdade - disse Draco sorrindo e Gina achando aquilo muito fofo, já que Malfoy não era dos mais românticos, pulou no pescoço dele e eles só conseguiram finalmente sair daquela sala 15 minutos depois.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Gina foi para a torre da Grifinória e quando chegou lá o trio estava no salão comunal cochichando, gina sentiu um frio na barriga. Harry não tinha cumprido, tinha contado tudo para seu irmão. Gina foi direto na direção do trio.  
  
Que quase pulou três metros, pelo susto que tomaram. E menos de 2 minutos depois, de ter sido percebida concluiu que ela não era o assunto do trio. E percebeu que pelo susto e pelo modo que cochichavam era algo sobre Você Sabe Quem.  
  
E ficou com medo. Medo do que estaria por vir. Medo por seus pais, medo por Rony e Hermione, já que eles estão sempre com Harry em tudo e virariam alvos, medo por seus irmãos que iriam querer se envolver e medo por Draco. Pois sabia que ele ficaria na linha de fogo se não escolhesse o caminho certo. E quando pensou nisso pensou no que aconteceria com sua vida durante essa guerra iminente. E olhou nos olhos do irmão, como se estivesse buscando neles alguma informação. E o que viu foi um olhar preocupado, um olhar assustado.  
  
E todo o restinho de segurança que a rondava caiu por chão. Sempre considerou Rony forte. Vê-lo assustado não lhe passava nenhuma segurança. E voltou a se sentir uma menina desprotegida, esperando que alguém a diga que não vai acontecer nada, que está tudo bem.  
  
De Rony passou o olhar para Harry que a olhava de maneira intensa, como se estivesse lutando consigo mesmo para não falar sobre o que tinha visto. E esse mesmo olhar era um olhar reprovador, parecido com o que Hermione fazia, mas esse estava em combinação com um pouco de raiva. Gina conseguiu ver isso tudo só olhando para eles, e achava incrível o poder do olhar.  
  
- Gina o que você escutou da nossa conversa? - Gina fitou Hermione, com uma cara amedrontada e de insegurança. Mas ela se mantinha forte. "Como queria ser forte, corajosa como ela."  
  
- Eu sei que ele voltou - disse Gina com uma voz fraca  
  
- Gina...- Rony ia falar alguma coisa quando Julia e Colin chegaram às gargalhadas perto deles e pedindo para falar com Gina. O trio fez sinal de que ela fosse. Depois conversaria com eles.  
  
- Gina você não vai acreditar na fofoca que eu tenho para contar a você a Parvarati está namorando aquele gato da Corvinal, Brentonw! Não acredito que ela esteja namorando ele!  
  
- Colin acha que é interesse dela no dinheiro dele o que você acha? - Gina que, é claro, não estava prestando atenção ainda teve que ouvir fofocas por um bom tempo antes de subir para o dormitório.  
  
Gina ficou um bom tempo tentando dormir, mas só conseguia pensar em como sua vida passaria a ser, assim que estourasse uma guerra daquele nível. Na qual, com certeza seus familiares e amigos acabariam se envolvendo, mesmo sabendo do perigo que iriam correr.  
  
E ficou com medo de que esse dia chegasse e estragasse sua felicidade. Em que lado Draco estaria? Que lado ele escolheria? Seria ela importante em sua vida, tanto a ponto de poder convencê-lo a não ficar com os Comensais? Gina tinha medo que tudo que tivesse vivido pudesse se esvair num piscar de olhos, e chorou, chorou a noite toda até ficar bêbada por suas lágrimas e acabar dormindo, um sono sem sonhos, mas extremamente desconfortável.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Draco acordou todo doído porque estava no salão da sonserina esperando uma oportunidade de escapar sem ser visto para ir até o corujal, mandar uma carta para seu pai, mas estava com tanto sono que adormeceu em um dos pufs (preto, verde e prata) que tem lá e acordou todo torto.  
  
Depois de passar uns 5 minutos xingando a tudo e a todos se dirigiu ao banheiro para tomar um banho e mudar de roupa, depois iria mandar a coruja ao pai.  
  
N/A: Tá bom eu sei que eu to errada e que a fic tá parada há muito tempo, mas é que eu comecei a betar um monte de textos (n só fanfics) e fiquei sem tempo para a fic. Mas fiquem tranqüilos, eu não me esqueci dela não!!Luna obrigado por me lembrar na fic. Espero que esse cap tenha ficado no mínimo satisfatório.=] 


	13. Coragem

Cap 13- Coragem  
  
"Lúcio, eu fiquei sabendo por pessoas que não vêm ao caso, que o Lord está voltando. E fiquei mais surpreso ainda, já que eu sempre sou informado pelo senhor, sobre tudo que acontece fora de Hogwarts.O que me fez pensar que era um blefe da pessoa que me contou.  
Espero que essa informação não tenha sido negada a mim.Já que o senhor sempre insistiu para que eu ficasse sempre muito bem informado sobre as coisas aqui e eu nunca neguei informações ao senhor.  
Como está minha mãe? Dê lembranças a ela. DM"  
  
Draco achou melhor não falar nado sobre não querer mais ser um Comensal, já que isso acarretaria em muitos problemas, que ele não estava com vontade de enfrentar. Talvez fosse medo de perder Gina, medo de ter que encarar a ira de seu pai, dos outros Comensais, que esperavam a sua iniciação desde que Draco era uma criança.  
  
"Medo de perder, medo de não conseguir.Perder o medo de arriscar. Tente compreender, tudo que quiser fazer.A vida pode complicar."  
  
Muitas vezes ele pensou em largar tudo, em falar para Lúcio que não estava nem aí para o Lord. Mas sempre foi muito mais cômodo seguir o destino traçado para ele por seu pai. No inicio ele pensava que seria fácil desistir. Mas viu que como Lúcio praticamente prometeu a vida de Draco ao Lord, seria muito mais difícil dizer não a Voldemort do que a Lúcio.  
  
Draco pôs a carta em sua coruja e seguiu para o Salão Principal, para tentar comer alguma coisa, mesmo já estando muito atrasado. Nem esperava mais ver Gina na mesa da Grifinória. Mas ela provavelmente estava esperando para vê-lo. Deu um sorriso quando viu seu amor (brega) sentando na mesa da Sonserina, que ficava na frente na sua.  
  
Gina queria contar a Draco sobre o "início" de conversa que teve com Rony, Hrry e Hermione, antes de ser interrompida por seus amigos. Ela estava muito receosa do que iria acontecer. Sabia que Draco não queria ir para o lado do mal, mas muitas vezes nossas vontades acabam ficando em segundo plano. E isso era o que ela temia. Mas tinha resolvido que não iria ficar se lamentando, esperando a hora na qual Draco iria virar para ela e dizer que estava indo virar um Comensal. Não seria fraca a esse ponto, deixar o garoto que ela amava ir embora assim, sem lutar.  
  
Gina não sabia mais como enrolar Julia e Colin, ela já estava enrolando na vigésima torrada. E eles estavam ficando realmente atrasados, já que a aula deles era muito longe dali, e como as escadas estavam sempre mudando de lugar, demorariam uns 20 minutos para chegar até a sala. Vendo que não daria para falar com ele, ela saiu com seus amigos para aula. Falaria com ele depois.  
  
Olhando para Gina enquanto ela saía do Salão ele percebeu que não poderia abrir mão de ficar com ela para satisfazer a vontade de seu pai, que nunca o amou de verdade, e decepcionar a única pessoa, tirando sua mãe que já tinha amado ele. Não importava mais se sairia vivo dessa luta, sabia que queria ganhar para ficar com Gina. Mas não cederia, não mesmo.  
  
"Coragem pra conseguir vencer.  
Dispostos a tudo, menos a perder."  
  
Eles se encontraram no lugar de sempre no final do dia. Gina estava sentada na sala há muito tempo, esperando o atrasado do Malfoy.  
  
-Demorou hein! Eu já estava quase desistindo de te esperar.- disse Gina abraçando e beijando o seu namorado que estava com aparência de alguém que correu muito para chegar no lá.  
  
- Você correu muito para chegar aqui?- perguntou ela vendo que ele estava quase sem fôlego.  
  
- Corri, eu voltei no meu dormitório, fica bem longe daqui né?! - disse ele tomando ar.- Eu Fui lá para ver se a minha coruja já tinha voltado com uma resposta do meu pai.  
  
- Ela já estava lá?- perguntou ela, mas não dando tempo para ele responder -Draco eu falei com Harry, Hermione e Rony, e tive e quase tive a confirmação, mas meus amigos me interromperam e por isso eles não puderam me explicar o que está acontecendo. Mas eu tenho certeza que o que Harry falou é verdade.  
  
- A minha coruja estava lá me esperando. E meu pai respondeu no bilhete que o "Lord" ficou feliz em saber que eu estava sempre atento ao que estava acontecendo a minha volta, e que de garotos como eu que ele está precisando!- dizia Draco, com muita raiva, não era nada disso que ele queria. Ele não queria se juntar a eles, mas ele sem querer tinha deixado com que pensassem que ele estava ansioso por tomar parte no trabalho.  
  
Quando Draco disse isso as pernas de Gina tremeram, tremeram tanto que ela pensou que fosse cair a qualquer minuto. Estaria Draco querendo mesmo ser um Comensal, era o que ela pensava.Mas tinha prometido a si mesma que não iria deixar isso acontecer.  
  
- E você decidiu se você vai lutar? - disse Gina quase sussurrando  
  
-Já. Eu vou lutar. - Draco estava pronto para ver um sorriso no rosto da namorada. Acabara de dizer que iria ficar contra o Lord e os Comensais. Para ele ela morreria de alegria. Mas a cara dela fechou, e ele não entendeu o Porque.  
  
-Draco você não pode fazer isso, eu não quero perder você para Voldemort! Você acha que perto dele você vai conseguir poder, mas não vai! E mesmo que tudo esteja apontando para que você tenha que seguir o destino traçado pelo seu pai você não pode simplesmente desistir. Porque eu sei que você não quer isso - dizia Gina gritando e chorando.  
  
- Mas Gina eu disse que eu vou lutar contra meu pai, conta a imposição dele, porque você está falando isso?  
  
- Contra seu pai? - disse Gina, formando um sorriso quase automático no rosto, fazendo com que dRaco entendesse e achasse graça também.  
  
Gina correu e abraçou forte seu namorado, chorou e disse que estaria sempre ao lado dele, e blábláblá.  
  
- Tudo bem Gina, sem tanto drama. A Luta ainda nem começou, nem para mim, nem para "Lado do bem" ou para o "Lado do mal". Ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer, muita gente para se feria, muita gente para sofrer. Espero que você não tenha que chorar por mim. Já que negando ajuda ao Lord eu vou ser procurado de morte. - Gina ia começar a falar alguma coisa, mas Draco continuou - Eu não quero te perder. Por isso, até morrer valeria a pena.  
  
- Draco não fala isso, porque ninguém que eu ame vai morrer, não sem ter a minha ajuda.  
  
- Espero que essa nossa forca seja o bastante.  
  
-Também espero. - disse Draco abraçando-a  
  
-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-- .-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Estavam todos jantando no Salão Principal quando Dumbledore se pronuncia.  
  
-Alunos, eu tenho um comunicado a fazer. Eu sinto que todos  
estão muito tensos e preocupados, já que o colégio tem puxado muito  
vocês.  
Principalmente em DCAT...- disse ele apontando para a professora - Mas  
não há motivo para tal preocupação. Não há nada fora do normal  
acontecendo, mas como prevenir é melhor do que remediar, nós queremos  
deixá-los preparados para qualquer eventualidade.  
-Voldemort - alunos se encolhem- está muito quieto, o que faz  
com que haja uma maior preocupação, e estou dizendo isso porque quero  
ser sempre sincero e franco com vocês. Mas não há nada acontecendo. E  
como vêem, sempre serão avisados caso ocorra algo. - Ele parou um  
pouco, já que começou um burburinho entre os alunos.  
-E para descontrair vocês, marco, para daqui a duas semanas um baile de máscaras.- a agitação entre os alunos aumenta - E espero que vocês usem a passagem por Hogsmeade, nesse domingo para escolherem suas máscaras e fantasias que combinem com elas. Esse baile será somente para alunos do quarto ano em diante. Obrigado!  
  
Draco olhou para Gina e sorriu. Essa seria uma ótima oportunidade de ficarem juntos sem serem percebidos.E talvez até fizesse uma surpresa para ela.  
  
Gina olhou para a mesa da Sonserina e viu Draco sorrindo. Provavelmente estavam pensando na mesma coisa. Ela sorriu de volta e voltou o seu olhar para a mesa dos professores e sorriu para Dumbledore. Tinha um imenso orgulho dele. Ele sabia como fazer com que seus alunos se sentissem melhor, e sabia passar calma, segurança e confiança a eles. Mesmo na iminência de algo ruim.  
  
- Gina nós precisamos conversar com você. - disse Harry, e com essa frase tirou toda alegria recém adquirida dos olhos de Gina.  
  
-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
N/a: Oi gente, mais um cap pronto. Eu estava sem nada para escrever no próximo então eu pus logo um baile! Rsrsrs  
Gente, leiam a fic Mais que um amigo da minha amiga Stef. É bem legal! Bjos para tomo mundo que lê a minha fic... Desculpa a falta de criatividade na minha fic...E a falta de romantismo tbm, é que eu sou meio "nada romântica" 


	14. Cap 14

Cap-  
  
- Gina, nós queremos que venha com agente.- Rony disse se virando e começando a andar, para que Gina os seguisse.  
  
-Para onde nós estamos indo? - perguntou ela  
  
- Para um lugar onde nós possamos conversar e não sermos ouvidos.- Hermione respondeu. Gina sabia do que se tratava, então os seguiu.  
  
"Só espero que Harry não tenha dado com a língua nos dentes, se não..."  
  
- Entre - era uma sala quase vazia, com um caldeirão velho encostado na parede e uma mesa velha com umas fotos e papeis espalhados por cima.  
  
- Aqui é o lugar onde nós nos encontramos para poder saber sobre o que está acontecendo lá fora. Já que a cada dia nós estamos ficando mais envolvidos com os Aurors eles decidiram manter contato.  
  
- Ahn...- Gina estava meio perdida...  
  
- E quando nós ficamos sabendo que você sabia da volta de Voldemort, pensamos que você tinha escutado a nossa conversa, mas eu percebi que quando você falou com agente, você não estava com cara de que estava descobrindo naquela hora, como se já soubesse antes. E é claro que não foi por algum de nós 3 que você ficou sabendo. - Hermione fala isso olhando nos olhos de Gina. Gina olha para Harry como se pedisse ajuda. Harry praticamente ignorou o olhar de Gina - Então queríamos saber como você ficou sabendo, quem contou para você ou se aconteceu algo que fizesse você deduzir que ele está voltando.  
  
- É que..que..quando...que quando- Gina gaguejava, não queria mentir mas agora seria muito útil um cão.. - E que eu tive um sonho com ele, eu tenho sonhos com ele desde o primeiro ano.- disse ela tentando fazer uma cara de penalizada. Harry olhou para ela incrédulo - E dessa vez ele disse que não viria me ver, mesmo que já estava pronto para voltar.Que agora teria que cuidar do Harry- Gina ficou com medo de Harry dissesse a verdade naquela hora. Mas ele só olhou para ela com mais raiva.  
  
- Ai Gina, deve ser muito difícil para você desde o seu primeiro ano aqui né?! - disse Hermione, lhe abraçando, aumentando a culpa por estar dizendo essa mentira deslavada.  
  
- Gininha, você tem que ser forte. Ele está voltando mesmo. E pelas informações que andamos tendo, o número de comensais vai aumentar muito. Principalmente dias depois da formatura do sétimo ano. Haverá uma grande comemoração na mansão de um dos comensais, para receber os novos comensais, que virão de toda parte, inclusive de Hogwarts. Ai sonserinos nojentos! - disse Rony dando um soco no ar.  
  
- Pior será ano que vem, quando Malfoy se formar. Ele vai virar comensal, eu tenho certeza.- disse harry olhando para Gina com um ra irônico.  
  
- Será mesmo? Ele é um nojento mimado, acho que não teria estomago para enfrentar uma guerra. Ele tem cara de se amedrontar, e só tira essa onda toda porque é filho do Lúcio. - disse Hermione que tinha muita raiva dele - E isso o faria pior do que qualquer um que tente ser comensal. Ele é um fraco, que só sabe perder.  
  
- Como vocês fazem para ter informações de lá de fora? - disse Gina tentando mudar de assunto.  
  
- Aquele caldeirão é como se fosse uma tevelisão, daquelas que o papai tem guardadas na garagem. Mas só que quem está do outro lado pode nos ouvir e responder.  
  
- Televisão Rony - disse Hermione - é um comunicador mágico. E por ele nós recebemos fotos e papeis também. Foi cedido pelo Prof Dumbledore, para que nós não tentássemos ir para Hogsmeade para conseguir informações o que as corujas que recebemos sejam interceptadas no caminho.  
  
- Ahn. Além de Dumbledore, quem sabe disso?  
  
- Vários Aurors e pessoas de confiança do prof Dumbledore.  
  
- Gina, agora que sabemos que você sonha com Voldemort, você tem que nos manter informados, se Voldemort der alguma pista, alguma informação. - disse Hermione  
  
- Não acho que precisemos expor a Gina a isso, não tem porque.- disse Harry para Hermione, e Gina evitava olhar para ele  
  
- Precisamos de toda informação possível Harry... - disse Rony bocejando.  
  
- Mas esses meus sonhos não são regulares, eu os tenho somente as vezes, talvez nem volte a ter esse ano. - Além do mais tenho lido alguns livros sobre Oclumância, e tenho me esforçado para não te-los mais. - disse Gina tentando escapar de ter que inventar mais e mais mentiras, não gostava de mentir assim.  
  
- Mas Gina é importante que você...- Hermione foi interrompida pelo caldeirão que começou a soltar uma fumaça violeta.  
  
- São eles, devem ter algo de importante para dizer, eles costumam ter horários regulares para se comunicar conosco.  
  
- Oi meninos!- disse uma mulher com aparência jovem, de cabelos bem curtos- Ainda bem que eu os encontrei aí, eu preciso que vocês entrem em contato com Dumbledore e o avisem de uma reunião da Ordem, durante toda manhã, eu resolvi arriscar e ver se vocês estavam aí do que mandar uma coruja que poderia ser interceptada, assim é mais seguro.  
  
- Tudo bem Tonks, nós levaremos o recado a ele. Quero que veja a filha mais nova dos Weasley,Gina, ela tem sonhos com Voldemort, e achamos que ela poderia ser útil.-disse Mione com um certo ar de importância.Gina arregalou os olhos, agora mais uma pessoa pensava que ela tinha sonhos com Voldemort."Droga!A mentira tem pernas curtas!"  
  
- Olá! Realmente pode ser útil.- disse com um sorrisinho simpático - Agora preciso ir.Tchau.  
  
- Nós também precisamos ir, estou morrendo de cansaço...- disse Rony indo em direção a porta.  
  
Todos se encaminhavam para a porta, e Hermione lançava na porta um feitiço que Gina não identificou. Estava louca por um banho, precisava dormir também.  
  
Chegando ao seu quarto, todas as meninas conversavam alegremente, beirando a histeria, sobre vestidos, baile, acompanhantes, gina lembrou-se do baile, e de como gostaria de ir com Draco, mas isso era impossível, e antes de dormir pensou que se não tivesse coragem de fazer o que quisesse fazer, a palavra impossível não sairia de seu vocabulário.  
  
- Chega de impossível...- balbuciou antes de cair em sono profundo  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.-- .-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-  
  
"He spent his whole life been too Young, to live the life that is in his dreams"  
  
Subiu para seu dormitório cercado de dúvidas, será que ele fez certo em dizer para Gina que ele estava disposto a lutar? As vezes ele se achava fraco, pois tudo que ele sempre quis ser, sempre foi vetado por seu pai, que o criara de uma maneira muito severa, fazendo-o acreditar que era menor, bem menor que seus sonhos.  
  
Agora se deparava com uma garota ideal, que ele curtia muito, e junto com o "pacote Gina" vinham itens como: enfrentar o pai, tentar ser menos frio, e mais, bem mais forte. Sem contar os brindes: Enfrentar a família dela, além da sua.  
  
E ele parecia querer a garota com o pacote, não se importava, mas às vezes batia uma insegurança.  
  
"Eu preciso viver, não posso ficar sempre a sombra dos outros, não tem de ser pela Gina, tem de ser por mim".  
  
Chegando ao quarto ouviu uma conversa sobre o baile e pensou em como seria esse baile longe da Gina. Talvez nem fosse.Mas lembrou que ele não poderia mais se trancar, isolar, esconder, tinha que viver.  
  
"Eu vou a esse baile, e vou com a Gina" pensou antes de entrar no banheiro.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
N/A: Tá bom eu sei que tá fraco, e que tá mais lento que obra de igreja mas tá indo...rsrs Bjo para todos.... 


End file.
